Friendship
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: Alice takes a break from Jasper, leaving him broken, Leah be-friends him when she helps him through it. Is it more then just friendship? Will Alice come back? You'll never know till you read it.
1. Chapter 1

"_Come to the Cullen's with me so we don't get soaked?" _Jacob asked as we ran in our wolf form, the thunder crashed and it begun to sprinkle. The sweet smell of rain filled my senses as a cool breeze ran through my fur. I sighed inturnally. Get stuck in the downpour, or go with leeches? _"They aren't that bad Lee." _Jake thought tiredly. **Fine. Lets go. **We both ran towards the house, I pulled my not parshly wet clothes from the black band around my ankel and quickly stepped onto the porch with Jake. He was in his normal cut offs, and a black shirt. I was in jean shorts and a black tanktop. We kinda matched. It was sickening how he just opened the door and walked right in, heading straight to Renesmee. If I were Edward I'd rip Jake's arm right the fuck off.

I looked around and noticed I only saw Nessie, Bella and Esme, "Leah?" Momma Leech said my name with surprise, Bella and Nessie's heads jerked towards me. They all looked surprised,

"Do I have like a giant bug on my fucking face or something?" I snarled, Esme looked down and I felt slightly bad for upsetting her, even if she is a bloodsucker.

"Play nice Leah." Jacob scolded me like I was a child, "Where is everyone?" He asked Esme with a smile.

"Carlisle is working, Alice, and Rose are shopping, Emmett and Edward went hunting." I heard the pumble of rain beating against the house, the loud thunder booming and sighed. I so don't want to be here. Just as a loud boom rang, the lights turned off. Renesmee screamed in fear when the lights went off. I sighed loudly, why me? It was utterly dark, though my epic wolfy powers made it possible to see. Edward and Emmett bounded through the door,

"We heard Nessie scream." Eddie ran to her and Bella quickly, I rolled my eyes and got up. I made my way upstairs, finding the attic. There was a tiny window that I looked out of, watching the rain beat upon the street. I didn't really understand why I'd come here, I mean seriously. House full of leechs, I'd have a better chance out there, in the pouring rain. I don't understand what's so grand about them, sure Renesmee is cute, but she's half leech, way to smart, and she gives me creepy looks.

I wonder what my dad would think. You know, about Jake imprinting on a half-leech, Seth hanging around here all the time and being buddy-buddy with most of the leechs, and me, I don't really know what I'm doing. I wish I could see my dad again, I'd give up anything to just see him for a fucking second. He should be here, and I should be at home with him, watching the rain beat on the streets and roofs like we always did. I felt tears in my eyes, one made it's way down my cheek.

"What are you doing up here?" The slight southern accent voiced behind me, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Really? Go up to be alone and someone finds you anyways. Why is it that when I **don't **want to be alone, nobody finds me, but when I _do _everyone bothers me?

"Trying to be alone, but clearly thats not going to fucking work." I snarled and went towards the exit, he stood stupidly in the way, "Move you fucking bastard ass blood sucker."

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw me wipe away my tears, and I'm betting smelled them. His golden eyes gleamed as he stared at me. For a second I almost screamed no, but then I just decided to handle this in a more lady-like manner.

"None of your beez-wax leech. Now move out of my damned way you fucking lanky bloodsucking asshat. Fuck, I don't even know why I fucking came here." Like I said, lady-like.

"Um..." He trailed off, I scoffed and walked down the hall. Old Leah me felt like shit for exploding on him like that, I mean he's never done anything to me. Not even look at me funny. But this Leah, wolf Leah, doesn't really give a shit. I mean sure a part of me is saying; "Your such a bitch, go say sorry!" but most of me is saying; "Eh." I made my way to the kitchen, using my crappy flip phone as a light. I found a cake and grabbed a piece.

"You could tell me what's wrong." The lanky blonde walked into the kitchen as I was sitting down. Damnit! Does he not get consept of **alone?** I growled slightly before I took a bite. The frosting was chocolate, and the cake was red velevt. It was amazing.

"Nothing is leech." He sighed and sat down infront of me. I ignored him and kept eatting. I really don't get these leechs, none of them give a flying fuck about me, so why is this one infront of me? I'll admit, a part of me wonders if I should tell him, just to get it out. But I can't so it's whatever.

"You seem to have forgotten, I can feel your emotions." He grinned at me like he'd won, "Emotions don't lie." He added. I growled, so this one is the empath...how do you lie to an empath? I pulled some anger up, and pushed saddness down.

"I'm fine. So why don't you get the hell outta here and let me eat?" He stood up and I almost grinned, untill his lips were right at my ear.

"People who are fine don't cry." Then he was gone. I bit my lip and stood up heading for the back door.

Screw this.


	2. They're hidden

**I'm really lacking on keeping up with just one story, I swear Her Choice will get another chapter! **

**Prevously on Friendship; **_'His lips were at my ear, "People who are okay don't cry." Then he was gone.  
><em>

* * *

><p>After I ditched out of the Cullen's I ran into the woods. It was pouring rain and I was soaked within seconds. Who the hell does he think he is? Where does he get off on telling me how I feel? I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. I just don't understand that leech. I mean, he has litterily nothing to do with me, (not that I gave any of them a choice but that's beside the point,) yet he feels the need to fuck with my feelings? Well...granted he doesn't have a choice...no! I can't defend a leech to myself when I'm trying to be pissed. Focus Leah!<p>

I wiped off the raindrop that fell into my eye and begun walking home. I mean sure, I was sad. But it's not like me and that leech are the bestest friends on Earth, so why does he give a shit? I just..want to go home, take my wet clothes off, and curl up into my nice warm, dry bed, and sleep.

Once I finally reached my house I'd come to the conclusion that I have been locked out. I cursed as I scraped my rib on a piece of broken wood that hung from Embry Call's window. Now, he and I are very great friends. I think it's the; 'he isn't brain washed by the demon called imprinting so he's pretty cool' thing, but it might be the fact that he's nice, doesn't talk shit on me, and seems to like me. But who knows. I growled lowly and started lightly tapping his window. He finally opened the shades that covered his window and looked shocked to see me. I glared at him, I was completely soaked, I had no shoes on, my hair was dripping rain into my face, and I just wanted to sleep.

"Bout fuckin' time." I snarled when he finally opened the window. He laughed and helped pull my up into his window. Water dripped onto his bare chest and his floor.

"Why are you here, and soaking wet none the less?" He sounded amused and had a slight smile. I rolled my eyes and stood akwardly in the middle of his room.

"I'm wet, because it's raining," I said with an eye roll, "And I'm here, because I got locked out of my house and I didn't really care to spend the night with anyone else." He grinned at me before moving to stuff some papers under a folder.

"So you wanted to see me? How sweet." He teased, he waited for me to be smartassed but I just stood there, "Want a something dry?" I scoffed, I was wondering when the douche would ask.

"Nope, I just wanna stand here, all wet and stuff." I said with a smile, he shook his head.

"Suit yourself." He grinned and sat on his chair. I rolled my eyes and went to his closet and grabbed a light green shirt and turned to his dresser and took out some dark gray sweats. I didn't really care that he was staring at me, or that I was completely turned to him when I started stripping. The wet clothes clung annoyingly to my body and I was realived when my shirt was off. Next was the annoying bra, then my stupid shorts. I realized I didn't want to wear wet underwear. I was standing, in just underwear, in the middle of his room, staring at him.

"Are you...going to just stand there or..?" He trailed off, I sighed. He just kept staring, I didn't really mind. It made me feel nice. Like someone acctually wants me, and doesn't find me repulsive.

"I dont have underwear." I paused, and then I laughed at my choice of words. He smiled and pointed to his dresser, I pulled out some blue and green polk-a-dot boxers and finally removed my wet underwear. The cotton felt nice as I pulled his shirt over my head.

"You just had to pick my favorite shirt." He said as I pulled the sweats up. I laughed as I plopped down onto his bed, propping my head up on my hand and looking over at him. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. He looked troubled, tired and sad. But he still somehow found it in him to smile at me, and have it look real. I swung my legs on the side of his bed and stood up.

"What's wrong Mr. Call?" I asked while picking up his folder. It was black and had names on it in the color green. His moms name, most of the pack, besides Paul and Sam really, I felt slightly left out when I didn't see my name. But I looked on the back and in the middle it said; **Leah Clearwater **in bold blue letters, it had a heart next to it, a smile above the A in Clearwater, and there were various drawings. A silver wolf was under my name, a pink flower was beside the L in my name, clouds were above my name and rain drops fell, he even added it to look as though they splassed against my name. It was amazing.

"Like it?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and opened the folder, there were tons of papers inside. I glared at him, "Why are you glaring?" He was still smiling softly at me.

"What's. Wrong. Mr. Call. ?" I asked again, he sighed. I flipped through his papers as I waited for an answer. There were many drawings. Most of them were the pack, he drew my wolf many times from different angles. The last paper was a the forest, with bright green trees and dark brown dirt, a small grey wolf stood in the middle of to rocks, and another grey wolf with black spots stood infront of it. Their noses touched and above it was labled;'_Leah Wolf & Embry Wolf' _with a little heart above the &, below our wolves said '_Tears fall like rain, but their hidden.' _I supposed he was refurring to me keeping my emotions locked away.

"I don't know, my mom and me keep fighting." He said tiredly, I closed his folder after I pulled the paper of us out and placed them both on the desk. I realized I had at some point leaned up against his arm, neither of us really took notice. I put my arm around his neck and hugged him, "She left tonight, to go to some hotel cause she's tired of me. What do I do?" He asked as he placed his head on my sholder and nuzzled into my neck.

"Just get through it." I said softly, he laughed against my neck. I could feel his hot breathing on my neck, his smell was all around me. It was nice.

"Let's get done with this sad shit, want to sleep? You look so tired." I laughed and nodded. I plopped myself down onto his bed and smiled up at him. He pulled off his shirt before laying next to me.

"I love your drawings." I said through a yawn. He scoffed.

"Their horrible." I laughed and smacked his arm. He's so stupid. I snuggled closer into his side and smiled as I felt his bareskin against my arm.

"Whatever asshole." I said jokingly. I was glad I had come here, I felt so calm, safe and relaxed around him, "Give me a kiss before I pass out." I whispered to him, he turned and smiled softly before pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync for a minute before he pulled away.

"Night Leah." He whispered. I remembered Jasper's words from early; "_People who are okay don't cry." _And had a dream about him attacking me in the woods.

Damn Leechs.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter doesn't have Jazz in it, but it's criticul to the story...I think. Jazzy-kins WILL be in the next chapter, I promise. Reveiws?~Flossy<strong>


	3. Vows of Friendship

**In this chapter we learn about Jasper & Alice! And to GothChiq80's reveiw;Yeah I'm gonna have some Leah/Embry in here. Hopefully I can tell myself that this is a JASPER and Leah instead of Embry & Leah...**

**Previously;** _Leah spent the night with Embry._

* * *

><p>I was still wearing Embry's green shirt and gray sweats when Jake, Embry and I walked to the Cullen's. The sweats were baggy so I had to roll up the waist band, the shirt was baggy too and I had no shoes on. Jacob all but forced us to come with him, I don't really understand why. Jacob, yet again just walked right in, Embry and I shared a 'what the fuck' glance. When we went inside I felt the mood shift. It was so tense and depressive. I glanced around the room and got the full impact.<p>

Esme was cuddled into Carlisle's side, shaking. Edward, Bella and Renesmee were all cuddled together, tears ran down Nessie's face, Bella was sobbing, Edward looked broken and distant. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap, her face was nuzzled into his neck and her body was shaking with sobs, Emmett looked the same as Edward did. Then I saw Jasper, he was sitting in a corner all alone, his face was void of any emotion as he just sat there, staring.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked as he all but ran to Nessie's side. Bella started sobbing harder. Everyone looked so depressed. I felt weird, like I was inturupting something privite.

"Alice." Bella squeezed out through her dry sobs, I looked around and noticed the pixie was no where to be found. At the sound of her name Jasper let out a sound and stood up, leaving the room, "She *sob* left us." Bella sounded pained and the word left made Esme sob. The Pixie..left? I looked towards the other room, maybe I should talk to Jasper. I know what it's like to be left...

"Go." Edward said as he stared at me, I nodded and walked upstairs. Suddenly I realized, why in the fuck did I offer to talk to him? I mean sure I've been left, but under different causes. She could have left just because she did. I mean, me, Leah the Bitch of La Push, talking to Jasper, a leech. I sniffed the air, Rosalie's scent was coming from one door, it smelled like roses and vanilla. Emmett's scent mixed with hers, it was musky, Esme's scent was sweet, like candy, Carlisle smelled like a hospital. Past a few more empty doors was Jasper's unmistakable scent. Strawberrys and honey. Mixed with Alice, cherrys and the scent of clothes.

I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Jasper asked calmy. I rolled my eyes, they say we smell like wet dog, shouldn't he know?

"The faithful Beta to the almighty Jacob Black." I paused with a sigh and placed my hands on my hips, "Or the bitch of La Push. Either one is fine." I heard some shuffling and then he opened the door. His honey blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, he looked tired, which is odd, considering.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked nicely, I nodded and stepped quietly inside. There were tons of books scattered around, clothes laid a mess, a metal stand was fallen down and the side was broken, his bed was laid up against a wall and the nightstand was knocked over, a lamp was broken and laid near the closet, necklaces were thrown carelessly around, rings, braclets, earrings, pictures were everywhere, broken glass and broken picture frames. I looked to my side and saw a broken mirror.

It looked excatly like my own bedroom did when Sam broke my heart all those years ago.

"I'll listen when you need someone. I'll clean up when you make a mess when you feel broken and need something to break and then are to fucked up to clean it. I'll hug you when your down and feeling hopeless. I'll remind you to eat when you need to, and clean yourself up once in a while..." I paused, sitting infront of him, "I'm vowing to be here for you." My tone was soft, and true. He looked so broken, and nobody was there to help me, or even begin to uderstand. He was a leech, he was my mortal enemy, but he was broken. And I know how it feels.

"But.." He shook his head, "You hate me." I gave him a smile, because while that was true, he needed someone.

"I know what it's like. Being left. It sucks, and when nobody is there..." I sighed, "It sucks." He nodded and grabbed a random book, "Do you...know why?" I asked causiously, nothing more dangerous than a broken-hearted bloodsucker.

"You can say it. She left. Alice Cullen left Jasper Hale." He closed his eyes, "She said she needed a break. She said she can't remember if she's ever kissed anyone else in her life time and that she needed to feel someone else against her. She needed a break from the everlasting life with me. Like I wasn't good enough. Did she see someone else? Someone better? Better looking, not a monster, not a freak, not **me." **He threw the book, it hit the wall and landed with a thud.

"Jasper.." He held up his hand and gave me a horrible look, it was a mix between a glare and a broken look.

"Let me guess;" He begun mimicking a very high girly voice, "She'll come back. Alice loves you. Alice loves us. She could never leave you, or us. She'll come back. **It'll be okay. **Save it Leah, you of all people know that's not always true." His voice was so angry, I nodded.

"Yes. I do know that's not always true." He threw a book as I spoke, "People leave. People lie. People make promises they never intended to keep. People build you up, and break you down. People cheat. People fuck you over. People say forever, and don't even mean it. People make plans for the future, and don't intend for there to be a future. People hug you tightly, kiss you like they love you, whisper words into your ear after you just fucked and don't mean them. People give you hope and snatch it away. People walk away and say it's for you when it's not, it's for them and there bullshit selves. People say it'll be okay, and make promises saying it will be okay when they never even know if it will. People just fucking _**break you** _and don't even _care. _But that's the way it is sometimes." By the end I had thrown a book or two.

"Why aren't we good enough? Why couldn't _Samuel" _He said his name with so much hate, "Why couldnt he just fucking stay with you, make you happy, love you, kiss you, sleep at night with you, comfort you, wipe away your tears, hold you, marry you, stay with you forever, through thick and thin, why couldn't he just love **you**!" He screamed, I shook my head and felt the same anger he felt overcome me.

"Why couldn't Alice stay with you? She doesn't have an imprint! Your her soulmate! Why couldn't she be here right now with you instead of who the hell knows where? Why do I have to comfort you? Not that I didn't want to, but the point is you shouldnt need comforting!" We were ranting. We were pissed. Pissed because we got left, pissed because we didn't feel good enough, and damnit because maybe we don't deserve this.

"Why can't we be happy?" He yelled loudly as he broken another picture frame. I just threw a book. Maybe we were being childish, but in the end, who the fuck cares, we have a right, "I love her." His voice was a broken whisper, suddenly he looked so sad.

"I love him." Mine sounded excatly the same. And suddenly, we weren't throwing things, punching things, or screaming, we weren't pissed and angry, we weren't ranting anymore.

We were sobbing.

"I want her back Leah." Jasper said through his sobs, tears ran freely down my face as sobs shook my body. We were both cross-legged and facing eachother, he was hunched over, his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands as his body shook, "I don't know what I did."

"I'm just not perfect enough, I don't bake, or clean or, *sob*, fuck!" I bet we looked so pathetic. Sobbing in the middle of a broken mess, crying for people who left us. I feel as though he has more reason then me. But I'm still hurting, so it counts.

"I cant...help me." He just kept sobbing, and I just kept sobbing. It was like the night Sam dumped me, I was a broken mess, and the room was a broken mess, "I vow to always be here for you, in every *sob* way you said. I promise to *sob* be the greatest friend, and I can't *sob* say it all in such a poetic way, but I'll be here.

I launched my body forward and hugged him tightly. We didn't talk after that, we just sobbed until we couldn't anymore.

* * *

><p>Embry had gone home during Jasper and I's...scene, and the Cullen's and Jake had gone far enough to not hear us speak. After we had finished with crying we went seperate ways. He told me that he'd like me to help him clean our mess up tomorrow but that I needed to go home and sleep.<p>

So I'm tapping on Embry's window.

My eyes are red and puffy and they burn like hell, my hair is up in the worst and most messy bun ever, and I just want to curl up beside Embry and die.

"You look like hell." He commetted when he opened the window, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me inside.

"Yeah, don't ask. It's a sad story." I said with a slight smile before yawning.

"Sleepy time?" He asked softly. I simply nodded and he pulled me to his bed. I realized I was still in his clothes, not that I minded.

"Don't leave me." I whispered as I curled in close. I know what I said earlier, and I mean't every word, but that doesn't mean it's not comforting to hear someone say they'll never leave you.

"Don't even think about that. I'm right here, always have been, always will be." I fell asleep quickly after that.

I dreamn't of Jasper and I killing Alice and Sam.

How nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished! I love the way it turned out(=. Please reveiw!~Flossy<strong>


	4. Trespassing, and Sexual harasment

Should** I make a little one shot about Leah's dream? I don't own the lyrics. And I'm clearly not S.M, I'm not rich nor did I come up with Twilight.**

**Previously; **_Leah and Jasper had a sad moment.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I wouldn't call Jasper and I friends. We have a mutal feeling of heart-break and it brought us together as, not friends, but we no longer completely hate eachother. I had walked to the Cullen's alone for the first time and once I had gotten there I had noticed that Jasper and myself were completely alone. I guess they figured we'd sob again..<p>

Jasper picked up pictures and placed them in a pile, "You don't have to be here." He commetted as I picked up books. I didn't understand him, just lastnight he was more then glad to have me around, and then tonight he's just ignoring me and treating me like he doesn't want me here.

"If you want me gone I'll go." I half snarled, half blandly said. He leaned down and threw another picture on the pile. There were about twenty pictures on the pile on his bed, the only pictures that still hung were one with him and Edward in baseball caps, him and Emmett wresteling, him and Rosalie standing side by side and grinning, and him and Esme. Every picture on the bed had Alice in it. I was sitting on the floor placing books on top of eachother, there were four jurounals and about ten books on fashion. All I thought of when I remembered the Pixie was that song by Lady Gaga; "_Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me?" _It was a constant loop in my head.

"I like the company." He said quietly. He brushed his hair today. It looked less ratted. He looked better. I on the other hand looked like shit. I was wearing an old shirt from my dad, it was an ACDC shirt, and short jean shorts. My hair was ratted, dirty, and up in the messiest bun ever, I had dirt on my face, arms and feet, I was shoeless and I had bags under my eyes from waking up at nine this morning due to my dream. I had jolted up with sweat clinging to me, I was wrapped up in Embry's blankets, hair stuck to my face and Embry was across the room, shirtless and in boxers. He had looked at me like I was crazy and then pulled his shirt over his head before sitting next to me and asking if I was okay.

"Where'd your family go?" I asked while I picked up some glass. He had moved on from pictures and started cleaning up the jelerwy. After Embry had asked if I was okay I told him I was but that I don't want to talk about it. We had tried to go back to sleep and couldn't, around noon his mom came home so I had to go back to my house, I had laid in my bed for about three hours and then headed over here around six.

"Edward, Bella, Jacob and Esme took Nessie to a park, Rosalie and Emmett went to do some couple thing and Carlisle is working." And Alice is gone. I know his thoughts ended the same as mine, and I couldn't help but feel horrible.

The rest of the cleaning was done in silence.

I'd never really seen his room, apart from when it was a disaster area. The walls were a light purple color, it was barely noticeable and looked almost white. The bed was in the left corner, the blankets on the bed were also purple, but a much darker color, the pillow cases were plain white, the dresser was next to the door, the closet was on the right side of the dresser, the walls had various pictures of the family, Jasper had set them up next to the dresser. It was a large room for the most part.

"That's a nice picture, who took it?" I asked pointing to a picture. It was taken in the black and white type, Alice was dressed in a shirt that said; "I'm not short, I'm FUNSIZED" And jeans, Jasper was in his normal sweater look. Alice was facing the camera with her hands behind her back, but her eyes were upwards, looking at Jasper, her lip was pulled inwards and she was biting her lip while looking at him with wide innocent eyes. Jasper was turned towards her, his side facing the camera, he stared down lovingly at her.

"Believe it or not, Emmett took it." He said as he smiled at the picture, I laughed slightly. Who woulda thunk it? I could see Emmett's big hands gripping a tiny camera gently, him fumbling to press the button without dropping the camera, a look of utter consontration. Jasper's smile was grim, full of the broken-hearted emotions running through him. I couldn't begin to fathum to way he felt. Of course I'd been through what he felt, but it was different. I was with Sam for a little over a year, he was with Alice for decades, every second etched carefully into his mind and locked away were he'd never forget them.

Where as my memories were there, yet most were faint, I could remember the way he looked at me very clearly, the love in his eyes, the care in his smile. I could remember when I gave him my innocence, the slow, careful way he had hovered above me, slowly making his way into my depths, the scared, concered look that graced his face. And the way he looked at me when I'd said something he deemed odd. The way he said he loved me. But I couldn't remember everything we'd said to one other, as Jasper could. My most favored memories were the ones I remembered clearest. He remembered everything, without ever really meaning to. It was heart renching.

I decided to ask him to use his.., gift to show me excatly how he feels.

"Could I ask something of you?" I begun carefully, he was leaning down to pick something up as he glanced up at me and nodded. I didn't know excatly how to ask, but looking at him, I could see the underlying pain in his golden eyes, "Use your, um, emotion thing, to show me the pain you feel?" I suddenly realized I had been leaning against his bed, it was soft, like a million feathers packed into clouds, stuffed into fabric and used as a bed. I was leaned back, using my hands as props.

"Are you sure?" He asked causiously, I nodded silently, "Brace yourself then." He stood perfectly straight and unmoving. It was fairly weird how he looked like a lanky blonde statue, his perfect pale skin would make it believable. I pushed up into a sitting stance before pulling myself further back and pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging myself tightly. He stared at me before closing his eyes.

It hit me like a brick wall. It was like what I had felt when I saw Emily and Sam together, times millions. The sheer depressiveness I felt was unbearable. No words can describe the sadness, the broken heartedness, the depression, the...the..everything. I was suddenly aware that I couldn't breathe, my lungs burned from lack of oxygen, my eyes welled with tears, my heart ached. I sucked in a large breath, gasping as the tears spilled over, I begun gasping and sobbing, tears ran relentlessly down my face, burning in their trail down my face. I had never felt so broken. His eyes snapped open and then it was over.

"Are you okay?" His voice was layered in concern as I tried to catch my breath, "God I'm so stupid." He mummered, I shook my head. Oddly, I still felt the linger of the horrible sadness I felt, maybe because he's here and before I never noticed until I really felt it.

"I'm fine, and you aren't stupid." I paused to breathe, "I asked, and thank you." I still had slight trouble breathing, I felt a wave of calm, and for once, I didn't mind. I begin breathing normally, the tears had stopped as soon as he was near me. He shook his head. I couldn't understand how he could live with all that pain. My stomach suddenly growled, I had been so out of it that I didn't realize I haven't eatten anything since nine.

"Hungry?" He asked with a slight grin, I nodded and streached my legs. He was kneeling beside the bed infront of me, I watched his face closely. I didn't know what I was waiting for, maybe I thought he'd break down, "Let's find you some food. Where do you want to go? I'll drive, and pay." He held his hand out, I hesitated before grabbing his hand, he pulled me up onto my feet.

"Hm, let's go to Mcdonals." I sujested with a little smile, he stared at me for a second. A smile slowly crept onto his face. I felt nervous being stared at like this.

"I'm rich, I offer to take you to dinner, and you pick a place like that?" His honey sweet voice was full of amusment, I rolled my eyes and walked past him out of the room. He followed quickly, we went into the garage. The cars were beautiful, Rosalie's red BMW was shiney and glossy, Edward's Volvo was gone, as well as Carlisle's car, there was a motercycle in the corner, and Bella's car was next to Rosalie's.

"Which are we taking?" I asked while running a finger across the hood of Bella's car. He pointed at Rosalie's. I jumped into the car through the open hood. He shook his head and opened the door and the garage door as well. We backed up and drove down the road. I perched my legs up on the dashboard, it wasn't raining for once so we left the hood down.

"So, Mr. Hale, tell me something about yourself." I said once we were on the road. He looked thoughtful and kept his eyes to the road.

"Like what?" He asked after a while. I shrugged,

"Something about you, something I would never guess." I put my arm on the door and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"What I said earlier, I enjoy _the _company," He paused and took an breath, "I lied." I held my breathe, he was about to say what everyone but Embry had said; He doesn't want me here.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, dreading the answer I knew would come. I don't know why I cared so much. Maybe because he knows how it feels, maybe because he understands, maybe because I just hated being told I was unwanted. I use to be loved, everyone wanted to know me, talk to me, I wasn't a bitter harpy, people acctually liked me.

"This is weird to say," He chuckled nervously, "If you were anyone else, even my family, I'd say to leave me the hell alone and let me wallow alone. But when you came up to my room, I felt how you felt, I knew you understood. I knew you wouldn't beg me to come out, wouldn't force me to talk about it. I didn't enjoy _the _company because I didn't want company. I enjoyed **your **company." I felt releved. I honestly believed that he would tell me he didn't want me around.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm of use." I mummbled, "I didn't expect that." And I truly didn't.

"What did you think I would say? You felt pained, and dreadful." His voice was soft. I almost lied, but I decided to tell him the truth.

"I thought you were about to tell me that you wanted me to leave you alone, butt out of your life, and go the hell home.." He glanced at me, he looked surprised.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, I sighed. Prepare for a segment of the depressing life of Leah Clearwater. I couldn't get around this one.

"I've been told by litterily everyone that I'm not wanted. And if they didn't say it, they made it perfectly clear. Even my own brother didn't want me around. When I'd first joined Jake's pack they both tried to make me leave. My own brother? Can you believe it?" I snorted at the memory, allot of good they did attempting to make me leave.

"Why?" He was shaking his head, I couldn't see his expression clearly since he was looking at the road.

"Because I'm a bitter harpy, I'm a huge depressive person who enflicted pain on the members of the pack just because I myself was in pain. I'm just a useless bitch who needs to get over her depressive shit and be happy. But it's not as easy as they try to make it sound. And all because of Sam." I whispered, it was all allot of shit to admit to myself, espesically outload and to another person.

"_Sam._" His lip twisted around the name, his voice was full of anger, "If it's worth anything, I don't think that you are a bitter harpy, depressive, useless bitch." He sounded so sincere that I knew he mean't it.

"And if it's worth anything, your not that bad, even if you are a leech." I flashed a grin at him. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" He suddenly asked, I kept my eyes closed.

"Blue." I answered simply, "Yours?"

"Blue." He chuckled, "Why is yours blue?" I felt like someone acctually cared to know about me. Most people took one answer, without ever really caring about the deepth behind your answer. Then your the odd one for trying to see deepth in their answer.

"The ocean is blue. The sky is blue. Blue is calm. Blue is pretty." I answered quietly, "Why is it yours?"

"Blue is calm." He muttered, "I had always had a liking for blue, never knowing why but I enjoyed it more then most. But then, the first time Alice and I had kissed..she was wearing blue. I knew then, it was my favorite." I smiled. The car stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes to see we were at Mcdonals. I got out and walked next to him, he held the door open. Always the gentelman. The blonde behind the counter asked us what we wanted.

"A salad, a cherry pie, a medium drink, a large fry, and that's all." I told Jasper when he looked at me. He turned a repeated it, expect he got two drinks and two fries. One drink was medium. I grabbed the cups and went to fill them as he paid, we walked to the table far in the corner together.

"Tell me something crazy you've done." Jasper said as I ate. I jestured to my food causing him to laugh, "I'll wait then." I put salt and pepper on my salad and fries before taking a bite. I went from a bite of salad, to a few fries, to the pie, to the drink, I looked up at him and he was staring wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full as I grabbed another fry. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I've never, in my whole life, seen someone eat like that, not even your pack members, and that says allot." I rolled my eyes, most girls would take such offence, and probably stop eatting completley, but I didn't really care, "What's the point in pepper?" He asked while playing with the pepper shaker, I shoved my empty fry pack things into my salad and shrugged.

"One time I saw my mom put it on her food and I thought it looked pretty, so I've eatten it on my food since." I was worried he would give me the same look Sam did when I said that. The; _That's so stupid, _look, but he looked thoughtful.

"So, crazy thing?" He reminded me, I shook my head.

"One time, after Sam dumped me, before I phased, I was with my friend Anna and we'd come across an empty bill board, I wanted to write on it so we went home and grabbed black paint, a black sharpie and a red sharpie. And then went back, I climbed over the fence quickly but it took Anna like three tries, I climbed onto the billboard and started painting. When I was done I climbed down and admired my work. It said '**Go suck a cock Samuel Uely!' **In bold black letters outlined in red with a smiley face. Turns out Charlie Swan was watching and had to arrest Anna and I for tresspassing. He left the words on the billboard though." He chuckled.

"Emmett and I were aressted for sexual harrestment." He said with a grin, "We were at a store and he decided that we should buy makeup and two good sized balls so that we could freak out an employee. So we bought lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and blush, the two balls, and then we set to work. And let me tell you, Emmett makes an ugly girl. So he stuffs the balls in and heads back into the store, well the guy he picked decided to called the cops. I guess it was sexual harrasment. But the way Emmett made a high pitched voice and rubbed his supposide breasts on the guy was worth it." I laughed loudly, causing the people in the resturant to stare.

We walked out to the car in silence, it was dark out now. When we got into the car I checked the time, it was ten thirty eight.

"Should I take you home now?" He asked slightly regretfuly, I nodded slowly. I didn't want to go home. We drove in silence, aside from the soft music. The car jerked to a stop and I realized we were at the border. I really did not want to go home, "Do I keep going?" He asked in a weird tone. I nodded, Screw Sam. Nessie is aloud, Bella comes, why not Jasper? He drove slowly, I pointed to my house when he asked and he stopped infront of it.

"I had fun, we should do this again." I said as I opened the door. He smiled.

"As did I, have a good night Ms. Clearwater." He said formally, I laughed and walked around the car to his side of the car, leaning against it.

"Same to you Mr. Hale. See you sometime." I walked towards the porch and stopped at the door to wave.

"Don't trespass and write bad things on billboards tonight!" He yelled as he chuckled, I laughed again. It felt so weird, laughing at things my mortal enemy was saying. Or really just laughing at all.

"Don't sexually harass employee's of a store tonight!" I yelled back before turning and opening the door, I heard his laughter and watched as he drove away.

"Was that Jasper Hale?" Seth asked with wide-eyes. I laughed quietly.

"Yep." I started walking towards my room, yawning.

"The vampire?" He yelled after me. I opened my door.

"Who else?" I yelled back before shutting it. I changed into a pair of Seth's old sweats and left my shirt on before plopping down on my bed.

I don't know why I liked being around Jasper so much, maybe it's just being around someone who didn't judge me. I couldn't understand.

I fell asleep quickly.

In my dreams Jasper and I stood in the forest, Alice and Sam were there staring us down. They were glowing, it was like someone had a blue light behind them, and then Alice attacked me. Biting down on my neck as Sam attacked Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I had to re-write,, my internet fucked up and I was so pissed. I was so proud about what I'd had written that I acctually threw my laptop xD. This is such a long chapter, but I'm happy with it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Reveiws?~Flossy.<strong>


	5. Dead Medow

I slept restlessly after getting home from the Cullen's house, I didn't understand what it was about these sudden dreams I'd begun to have. Maybe I was trying to tell myself that I shouldn't be around a house full of leechs, or maybe I was trying to tell myself that it would end in me dying. Or maybe I just had bad dreams.

"What are you thinking about Miss super concentration?" Jasper asked suddenly, I'd forgetton that he was even here. We were in Rosalie's BMW again, he'd picked me up at the border and refused to tell me where he was taking me. Maybe he was going to slauter me or something...

"These dreams I've been having." I said with a shrug, he nodded thoughtfully. We were well out of Forks by now, probably almost out of Seattle. My feet were on the dashboard, I pushed the seat back so I could relax. It was nice.

"What happens in these dreams?" He asked as he stopped at a red light, turning to glance at me. Today he was wearing a white button up, long sleved shirt and jeans. I was wearing a black shirt, and cut off shorts. As usual.

"Their...about you..." I trailed off, "...us acctually.." He nodded again. Embarssment suddenly filled me. I didn't think it was mine, I didn't have anything to be embarassed by. He must be embarassed. I smiled, he must have the wrong idea about what I mean't when I said us.

"What..do we uh..d..do in these...dreams?" He stuttered, I decided to play along with his wrong idea. Could be pretty fun.

"Well...Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, making myself sound shy. He hesitated before nodding, "Well...we were in the bedroom..my bedroom. And you kissed me, and then you started stripping my clothes off as you kissed me. And your hands roamed everywhere...and I think I have..feelings for you...you just-" I stopped and burst out in laughter. He looked so nervous and terrifed as I spoke. I laughed loudly, for the first time in a while it was real. He seemed to bring out the happy in me.

"I.." He sighed, "Leah..I love Alice. Your beautiful, and great, amazing really-"

"Ayy, boy. I was just yankin' your chain bloodsucker." I said with more humor in my voice then normal, "Nightmares acctually cover the dreams I've been having."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, I felt relaxed. But not relaxed enough to tell him that his wife and my ex fiance attacked us both in my nightmares. He's not healed enough to hear about the wife that left him to basically go fuck someone, and I'm not ready to talk to him about. Not that I don't trust him or anything.

"Not really. Maybe someday, in the future. When we're happy." We kept riding in silence after I said that, I still didn't know where he was taking me. I didn't really care where he was taking me. Finally he pulled into a dirt road and turned the BMW off. He told me to come with him so we both got out and started walking. He took me deep into some woods.

"Where the hell are we going?" I finally yelled after about seven minutes of walking. He laughed,

"You trust me?" He asked while turning to look at me. I sighed in defeat. He was a leech, a bloodsucker, the walking dead, a living, breathing monster. But I trusted him. Because he isn't a monster. Well, he is a monster. But he doesn't let the monster side take over. So I trusted him, "Then come on. We're close." He put his hand on the small of my back and lead me forward. We stopped and I looked around, we were in a medow type thing.

The clearing was oddly shaped, the flowers that once thrived with life were now dead and wilted, the grass was a sickening yellow, but oddly enough, it was beautiful.

"I like coming here when I'm sad, or something."

"Something. Sounds..somethingness." I laughed and sat down on the wilted grass.

"So, what's up with you and that wolf boy? Um, Embry?" I pondered what to say, should I lie, spin the truth, leave some things out, or just tell him the truth?

"We're...something." I settled on, because I didn't really know what we were.

"You like him?" He sat down infront of me, "He likes you?"

"I like him..he likes me. We like eachother." I touched a flower that had long died.

"I smell his scent on you. That shirt you wore the other day wreeked of him."

"We slept in his bed together, I borrowed, and then stold, his shirt. His favorite shirt." I smiled, I wished I'd worn it today. Jasper's hair tossled in the wind, the sun broke out of the clouds, shining down on us. Jasper's marble skin begun to shine. The shine bounced off of him, I reached out to touch his arm, I amost expected myself to burn. Then I started laughing. He shines. He shines like a dimond right in direct sunlight, he looked like a fucking glitter monster. He. Was. Shining. Litterily. So I laughed, because there he was sitting, right in front of me, _shining._

"I'm happy that you find my shining so entertaining." He said, his voice full of humor and a hint of embarassment.

"Your sparkling!" I yelled, I leaned back and laughed loudly.

"Shut up. You and Embry sleep together?" He asked with a smile, I tried to contain myself. My face ached from laughter. I hadn't laughed in so long it felt abnormal.

"We've screwed if that's what your askin'." I winked as he nodded, grinning slightly, "God! Your a glitter monster!" I yelled as I laughed again. He simply smiled and looked down at himself.

"You like him. He likes you. You've slept together. But, are you together?" He asked as he laid back. I sighed and laid next to him as we glaced up into the sky.

"No. We can't be together. He's gonna imprint on some lucky girl, and I'll be alone."

"You never know, maybe your mean't to be." I didn't answer that, I couldn't. I thought Sam and I were mean't to be, but he was mean't for Emily, "You should smile more."

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your face, when it's a true smile, lights up in a million different shades of bright happiness. When you laugh, it also lights up. Your beautiful, but damn, your...there's not a word to explain how you look when you smile or laugh."

After that we'd sat in silence, aside from random questions. He told me he likes action movies, and he hates valentine's day, he said the hearts and love, it's bullshit, you should treat a girl like that everyday. He said he likes the smell of lavender, and that I smell like Sweatpeas, he said he hates that he's a monster. I told him he wasn't a monster. He admitted to loving the song Near To You by A Fine Frenzy.

I went home around midnight and dreamt of me and him in a feld of lavender smelling sweatpeas, listening to Near To You, as hearts fell from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I was at my friends for my birthday, and I've been trying to write other stuff. But here it is! Reveiws? I mean I am the birthday girl.~Flossy<strong>


	6. Staying with the Cullen's

"Leah, wake up." Someone said as they nuged my sholder, I replied with a loud groan as I rolled over. Why can't people just let me sleep? "Wake your lazy ass up." I whimpered and nuzzled my face into my pillow, the nerve of some people these days. They pressed their hand to my back and pushed slightly, I groaned again. It sounded like Jacob, I know it's a wolf because their warm as fuck, I swear I'm gonna beat his ass.

"Go away, Jake." I mumbled onto my pillow, I felt him shove me again, god damnit! "Go. Away. Jacob." I said louder, pulling the pillow onto my face. I was getting severly pissed off. He kept poking my back, and the side of my face. I just want to sleep damnit!

"Wake up." He said loudly, I screamed into my pillow, throwing it across the room, it hit the wall with a thud, I pushed the covers off of me and stood up. He was about to get his ass beat all to hell.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OU-" I stopped screaming when I saw that it wasn't Jacob, it was Embry. I pursed my lips, "I thought you were Jake. What do you want?" I asked while going to pick up the pillow I threw. I turned to look at him, he looked tired, his hair was messy, he was in his cutoffs.

"There's a pack meeting, get dressed. It's almost six by the way." He said before turning around and leaving my room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some shorts and a black shirt, throwing it on and going out to the living room. My mom was probably with Charlie, Seth was probably at the meeting waiting for us, and he was leaning against the door. He looked at me for a second, and then burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked while looking down at myself, he kept laughing before he grabbed my sholder and stood me infront of him.

"You have makeup all over your face, hun." He said while pulling me to the sink. He turned on the water, grabbing some paper towels and started wiping my face. I tilted my head as I looked at him. He looked really, really tired. He smiled dully at me before throwing the paper towel into the trash and looked at me.

I thanked him and we walked silently outside. The walk was pretty quiet. We reached the meeting, I noticed none of the cubs were here, only Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, the Edlers, me, and Embry. I sat down inbetween Jake and Embry.

Billy looked at me before speaking, "This is nothing against you, or the Cullen's, but we are worried about you spending so much time with the blonde one." Billy said while eying me. I felt crowded, I felt the heat spread through my body, my breathing was short, and I was holding back the tremors.

"Jasper." I snapped out, "Why the hell can Jake spend all his time with the little Spawn but I can't spend time with Jasper?" I asked calmly. My mom sat quietly as she watched, I wondered why on Earth she never stood up for her own daughter. She did everything and anything for Seth, but when it came to me, she forces me to spend time with Emily, forces me to go to the wedding, and be the maid of honor, and wear a hidious dress. Ugh.

"Renesemee is a hybrid vampire, her thirst can be contained. Jasper is a full vampire, and the weakest in the Cullen's clan. He's dangerous, and you let him onto our land." I rolled my eyes, what kind of shit is this?

"Family." I said cruely, everyone looked confused.

"Family, what?" Sue asked as they all stared at me.

"It's not a clan. It's a _family._" I rolled my eyes, "And he may be the weakest but I'd say that it's pretty fucking great that we're friends because then I can keep an eye on him and his, as you so rudely put it, uncontrollable thirst." They all stared at me, Billy recovered quickly.

"Whatever they may be, we are not comfortable with you be-friending a cold one, and bringing him on our land."

I lost it after that statment. "I don't give a god damn what your comfortable with! Your son can run around all limbly bimbly with the little leech, but I can't hangout with Jazz? She may be his imprint, but damn he's my best fucking friend, and your gonna sit there and tell me I can't hang out with him cause you aren't comfortable with it? Fuck you, seriously, dude, **fuck. you. **I can't believe this bullshit. Especially you, you can stand up for Seth anyday but not me? Fuck off mom, really. You don't want me hanging out with him on our land? Alright, fine. I'll move off of our land." I yelled as I stood up, I stormed out of Billy's house and ran to mine.

"Hey, sis, you alright?" Seth asked as I threw the door open and then slammed it shut. I shook my head at him and walked to my room, grabbing a suit case and started throwing random shit in it. Seth stood quietly in my doorway as he watched me throw things into the suitcase, "Here." He said handing me two more suitcases, I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I said grabbing all them up, I glanced around noting that there was nothing left for me to take that I needed, or wanted. I walked past Seth, he followed.

"You ever coming back?" He asked softly, I shrugged, "I love you, sis. Make sure to call me sometime." I pulled him into a hug, he squeezed me extra tightly before I let go and headed out the door. After I'd disappeared into the trees I realized, I have no where to go. I headed towards the Cullen's, what better place to go then the reason for all this bullshit? I stood in their yard for a while, wondering what I should do.

"You should come in." The sudden voice came from behind me, I knew it was Edward so I didn't bother turning around. A sigh bubbled up and escaped through my mouth, "It's alright." He was closer, and for once I didn't really care. We walked into the house, Jasper was sitting on the couch, Rosalie was next to him, Bella was playing with Nessie on the floor, and I didn't see anyone else. Jasper suddenly took in a sharp, un-needed breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked through clenched teeth, I cursed silently as I tried to put my emotions in check. Rosalie glanced at me, with those beautiful, usually golden eyes. Her beautiful golden hair was down, curling around her face, her lips were painted red, her eyes were lightly lined in eyeliner, and white eyeshadow, she was wearing tight jeans, a tight fitting red shirt, and red hoop earrings.

I can't even discribe how terrible I'd look up next to her. My hair was down, and greasy, I probably still had some eyeliner on my face.

"I just left my house because Billy Black is a fucking asshole and doesn't want me hanging out with you. Which by the way, I don't even know why I care enough to leave La Push completely, I have no where to sleep, I have no where to go, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I just know I don't want to go home." I said in a rush, Rosalie stood up walking towards me.

"You can use one of our rooms, come with me." She said softly as she touched my sholder, leading me up the stairs. We passed all the doors, eventually she opened one that had bare walls, and a simple bed in the middle of the room, "I'll leave you alone." She said as she started closing the door,

"Am I an idiot?" I asked before she could shut it, she looked at me with sincere eyes, "Be honest. I feel like an idiot, running off because I've been denied approval to hangout with my vampire friend." She sighed as she sat down on the bed, toying with the pillows.

"No. From what I hear, you don't have many people in your life that make you happy instead of making you want to rip someones eyes out, or cry alone in your bedroom for hours. Jasper, oddly enough, makes you happy. Your not an idiot for wanting to keep that." She said, staring down at the light blue blankets. I sighed, looking out the huge windows. The sun was falling quickly behind the trees, leaving a bright orange tint. My sholders hurt, my ribs hurt, my stomach was upset, and my thighs hurt. I don't know way, but I know it was annoying. I hadn't slept to well lastnight, I kept waking up after being asleep for a few hours. It sucked.

"I should let you sleep, you look dead tired." She said standing up, she glanced at me one more time before leaving the room. I groaned lowly as I moved the blankets and plopped down on the bed. Thankfully my nose didn't burn to bad from the terrible smell. I wondered why I agreed to staying here, have I gone completely mad? I whimpered as I realized these shorts weren't very good for sleeping in, I threw the covers off and grabbed one of my bags, tearing through it to find some pants. I found the sweat pants Embry had given me, wrapped around the shirt he'd given me. I sighed as I pulled the pants on, then pulled the shirt over my head. It smelled to much like me and not enough like him.

I heard three light knocks on the door, "Can I come in?" Edwards voice floated through the door. _Sure thing Sex-Ed. _I thought towards him as I plopped down in the bed again, "Can I speak with you?" He asked as he stood still in the door way, hand on the knob. I nodded slowly.

"Whaddup?" I asked, pushing random pillows off the bed.

"This sounds..well, rude, but, why are you here?" I sighed, trying to keep thoughts about random things in the front of my mind.

"I have no where else to go." I kept the fight front in the front of my mind, I was way to tired to go through with explaining what happened.

"Hmm. Your welcome here anytime, for however long, but let me tell you one thing." He paused as he looked down the hallway, "You called Jasper your bestfriend during that fight." Then he was gone, the door was shut, and I was alone. I realized that I had, in fact called Jasper my bestfriend.

I was wake for four hours before I finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this took so long, I've been dealing with drama. Bleh, it's not as good as I wish it would be, but here it is none the less. Reveiw?~Flossy.<strong>


	7. Missing, Texting, Modeling

I woke up to something cold on my cheek, I whimpered as I burried my face into the sinky pillow. The cold moved from my face to my neck, and then my lower back, I moaned slightly in my sleepy haze. I was sweating, I had heavy blankets on, needless to say it was hot as hell, and the cold felt amazing on my back. I got rocked slightly to the side, and groaned as I moved my arms up.

"Wake up, Leah." Jasper's unmistakable soft, southern voice was in my ear, I made a tiny moan sound as I nuzzled my face into the pillow. I turned to my side, putting my arm out and grabbed him, "Woah. Someone wants to cuddle." He joked as I pulled him into the bed. The cold radiating off of him felt amazing, I put my arm under his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Mmm." I moaned slightly, he laughed as he moved me, "Ugh, it's hot, you feel good." I mumbled, he laughed again.

"If you wake up I will feed you." He said as he poked my back, I groaned loudly and pushed myself up, letting go of him, "Thatta girl." He jumped out of the bed as he spoke, I rolled my eyes and got out of the covers. We went downstairs and he grabbed some random things and started putting them on the stove.

"Sorry about that, I was hot and half asleep." I said while pulling my hair up into a messy bun, he nodded as he started cracking eggs in the pan.

"What would you like to do today Miss Clearwater?" He asked while looking up at me, I looed around before shrugging, "We could spend the day here, or go out somewhere?" He gave me my options, I yawned and pulled a chair to the counter and sat down.

"Ooh, I know." I smiled up at him, "We could go shopping?" I asked, my voice hopeful. I was running horribly low on all my clothes, and I had about fifty bucks to spend.

"Sounds good." He agreed with a smile, "I'll call you when the food is ready, go get dressed." I nodded and headed back up to the room. I grabbed all my bags, pouring them out on the bed. I pondered what to wear, settling on the grey sweat pants that said '_2 Cute 2 Talk 2 U.' _and had the Happy Bunny on them, a black tanktop, and my black jacket. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my eyeliner and eyeshadow on the way. I put on grey eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. I made my down the stairs and heard Jasper say it's ready.

"Thank you." I said while I sat down at the table. He walked towards me, plate in hand. He set it down on the table,

"No problem, darlin'." His southern draw came out when he said darlin'. I looked down at the plate, he made me five over-easy eggs, hashbrowns, and three pieces of strawberry jelly covered toast. I quickly started eatting, "So, what are you going to do about the Elders?" He asked as he watched me eat. I didn't answer right away, what could I say? I really didn't know what I would do.

"I don't know. I'll probably go find somewhere to stay, and they can all fuck off." I said before shoving my food into my mouth. He looked kind of sad, and I knew it wasn't my fault because I was feeling great. I looked around, wondering where everyone else went.

"Edward, Bella, and Nessie are at Charlie's, Emmett will be home soon, Carlisle is working, and Esme and Rosalie are hunting." As if on cue Emmett bounded into the house. I waved at him before I went back to eatting.

"Hey Wolf girl. What're you plannin' to do today?" He asked me, I swallowed my food and looked up at him, he looked so excited, his dark hair was messy and his golden eyes were all bright and happy. It reminded me of Seth.

"Goin' to go shopping. What about you big guy?" I told him as I finished off my food, pushing the plate towards Jasper who picked it up and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Ooh! Could I come?" He all but yelled, I laughed at his excitment, "Please, Leah! Please!" He begged.

"Ask Jazz, he's the driver here." I said while standing up, I noticed I'd forgotten to grab my shoes, "I'll be right back." I said before running off to grab my shoes. I grabbed them, and a black pair of socks, and my money, and sat on the bed to put them on. I heard Emmett's voice but I couldn't make out the words. I went down the stairs and hear Jasper said Whatever Emmett, you can go. I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"Ready?" Jasper asked when I walked into the room. I nodded and we turned to the garage door.

"Let's take my jeep." Emmett said as he ran forward, throwing his door open. Jasper glanced at me, making sure I didn't care. I shrugged and jumped into the jeep. Emmett started it and we were on our way. I sat in the passanger seat, Jasper was in the back. I started wondering how things went at home after I left. Was it all the same? Did they care? Did they notice? How was Seth? What about Embry? Was he pissed at me? Sad I left?

"You alright?" Jasper leaned up and whispered to me, I hated his stupid emotion thing. It was annoying to know that I couldn't dwell on anything around him without him knowing something is up. I nodded before pulling out my flip phone, I clicked on Embry's name and started typing; '_Hi.' _I sent, it's plain, and simple. If he's pissed then he'll straight up say, if he misses me he'll say that, too. My phone vibrated, I slowly turned it over, dreading what it could say. _'What the fuck Leah? You totally fucking ditched me! You have no idea what happened after you left, your mom went psycho, Seth screamed at her, then at me, then at Jake, then at Billy. It's fucking crazy out here, where are you? Did you totally leave town? Are you coming back? I'm so mad at you right now, but fuck I miss you.' _I sighed, talk about fast texting.

_'I'm sorry, Em. I miss you, too. I didn't mean to ditch you, I figured you'd follow me. How'd mom go psycho? Seth was...sreaming? O.o I'm with the Cullen's, so no I didn't totally leave. And I don't know if I'm coming back home...' _I typed quickly and hit send with a sigh. I looked up to see Emmett was turning into a parking place, I shoved my phone into my pocket. We all got out and headed inside.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked as we walked inside, I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it, looking around to see where I wanted to go.

"All I need are clothes, so anything with clothes." I said with a grin, he shook his head and walked into some store. Me and Emmett followed silently. We started looking around at the clothes, I grabbed a black and white polkadot strapless shirt, three dark pairs of jeans, a long sleeved plain light blue shirt, a green tanktop, two pairs of cut off shorts, and then headed into the dressing room. Jasper and Emmett liked everything but the green tanktop, insisting that green is not my color, and throwing me a blue tanktop instead.

"Ooh, come in here." Emmett said pulling me into a store with a bunch of dresses, "You should model these clothes for us!" Emmett said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes at all the dresses.

"Why?" I asked blandly as I walked around, Emmett sigh and Jasper laughed.

"Your the same size as Rose, and lastnight I pissed her off, please Leah?" He begged, he looked so sad. I sighed.

"Grab whatever you think she'd like, any kind of anything, I'll try it all on." I wondered why the hell I was being so nice to the bloodsuckers. Well, they are letting me live with them, so I guess I should atleast be nice. I walked towards a rack of sweat pants, they were all black but had different things on the waist band, I grabbed a pair that said 'Hi' on the front and 'Bye' on the back in blue, a pair that had rainbow colored zeebra print, and a pair with rainbow colored stars and walked back to Emmett.

"Here you go." He handed me two dresses, and four outfits. I made my way to the dressing room dreadfully. The first one I picked was a short red dress, it was strapless and hardly passed my thighs, I quickly put it on and went out to where they waited. Emmett whisteled, I laughed, Jasper stared at me thoughtfully, "Next!" Emmett yelled causing everyone in the store to turn and look at him. I went back in.

The next was a gold shirt with a bow on the back, and a gold skirt. It was hidious, "Next." Jasper said with a look of disgust, Emmett nodded in agreement. I put on a black shirt that had slashes in the front, under the slashes was bright pink, and it was one sholder, and a pair of dark jeans, "I like it." He said with a smile, Emmett nodded, I smiled and went back in.

Next was a short sleeved red shirt that was plain in the front, but fringed in the back. I put on a short black skirt and headed out there, "That on and the black and pink one with the jeans." Emmett said, I smiled and went to put my own clothes back on. I put my sweat pants on the counter, Emmett put his stuff up there, too, "I'm paying. For all of it." He told the girl, I shook my head and tried to say something, Jasper covered my mouth.

"Just let it happen, darlin'." He said softly. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, he rolled his eyes, "If you want to hold my hand just say so." He said before putting his fingers inbetween mine. We were holding hands. Me, Leah, the wolf, was holding hands with him, Jasper, the vampire. We left the store, (still holding hands) and headed towards a store for shoes.

"Are you guys dating?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow, I laughed a little to loudly.

"No, I am not dating her." Jasper said calmly, Emmett looked to me, as if hoping I'd slap Jasper and be like What are you embarssed by me and then storm off. Which, did sound kind of fun.

"We aren't dating, Em." I rolled my eyes and tugged Jasper along by his hand. Emmett walked to my side,

"Then why are you holding hands?" His voice echoed, I turned to the shoe store, looking at them.

"Because he's like...my bestfriend." I admitted while looking at a pair of black sneakers with neon colors on them.

"Bestfriend? More like booooyfriend." He bellowed, draging the 'O' out in Boy. I laughed and shook my head, he was an odd person. I picked up a pair of blue converse, and black converse, walking up to the counter to pay. Jasper paid this time.

"Come on! You didn't even buy anything!" I complained as we walked out of the store, he laughed and ignored me. We walked silently back out to the jeep, I remembered that I hadn't ever looked at my text message. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had two missed calls from my mom, four texts from Embry, two texts from Seth, one text from Jake, and a text from Sam. I shook my head and put my phone away. I didn't want to deal with this bullshit right now. I was having a good day and it didn't need to be ruined by Sam or my mom. She was probably going to bitch at me, and he was probably going to beg me to come home, saying it was the right thing to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked as he backed up, I looked back to Jasper, he shrugged, "Who wants to go home and play Guitar Hero?" He asked with a grin, I smiled back and nodded vigourisly, Jasper nodded, too. We set out on the road back to the Cullen's. I felt my phone vibrate again and just ignored it.

"Your phone keeps going off." Jasper stated, I turned to look at him with an annoyed look,

"Naw, you think? I've been wondering what the vibrating sensation in my pocket was, I never would have guess a phone." I said sarcasticly, Emmett laughed and Jasper just looked back down at his own phone. I sighed and turned to look at the road. We were silent the rest of the way and I worried that I had pissed him off. We got home and Emmett begun hooking up the game system.

"I'm gonna go find the game, I shall be back." He said before running off at vampire speed, I sighed and turned to look at Jasper. He wasn't even looking at me, or noticing I was there.

"Did I piss you off or something?" I asked with slight vemon in my voice, being sarcastic shouldn't piss him off. It's stupid, I conculded.

"No, it's nothing." He said while looking over at the tv. I glared at him till he gave in, "I just feel like it's all my fault that your ignoring Embry, Seth and your mom. My fault that you left your family, town, and friends. My fault that Embry's probably the one blowing up your phone." He finished with a sigh.

"It's not your fault!" I all but screamed, "Ignoring? I'm not ignoring, I'm just choosing not to answer. And fine, I'll answer right now." I said while digging my phone out of my pocket, I looked at the 16 missed alerts and sighed, I'm so not answering. I decided to just play Tetris instead. I sat there for about two minutes playing tetris,

"Your playing Tetris, not answering." Jasper said with a grin. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I snarled as I went up to the room I was staying in. I sat on the bed and decided to atleast read the texts.

_Embry; We want you here, Lee. We miss you. Please come home._

_Embry; Why aren't you answering?_

_Embry; Answer me Leah!_

_Embry; I'll go down there! _

_Seth; Hey, Sissy. How are you doing? Embry's totally freaking out because you won't answer him, I'm keeping him here so he won't go to the Cullen's._

_Seth; He's freaking out even more now since you won't asnwer me, please text back. Miss you._

_Jake; Hey, pack meeting tomorrow at nine. Do you want to come? You don't have to. We're having it in the woods near the Cullen's. _

_Sam; Leah, please come home, we miss you, we want you home. Your mom misses you like crazy, please answer._

_Mom; I'm so sorry about what happened, dear, please come home._

_Seth; Okay, now I'm begining to worry, please answer me. Miss you.._

_Embry; Goddamnit Leah please answer me! I'm going crazy here!_

_Jake; I forgot, I miss ya. Sorry everyone is blowing up your phone. Their all psycho. I know you'll come back when your ready._

_Mom; Sweetie, will you please answer me?_

_Embry; Fine. I can take a hint. This is my last text. I miss you, Leah. _

I sighed as I read all the text messages, I felt terrible for having ignoring Embry and Seth like that. I clicked on all their names and sent one big text message;

_I'm perfectly fine, nobody's eatten me. I might be at the meeting, nobody worry about me, I'm perfectly fine. _

I sent it and stood up to change my clothes, I grabbed Embry's shirt and his sweat pants, quickly changing before plopping down on the bed. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it, it was from Embry.

_Thank gosh...I was freaking out. I miss you insanly, please go to the pack meeting, I need to see you. _

I didn't know what to do, of course I wanted to see him, but was it worth it?

_I'll be there. Goodnight._

I sent without thinking about and pulled the covers up. I dozed off quickly. In my dream I was sitting in the forest, the pack was around me when suddenly Alice was there. She snarled and growled, yelling something about stealing her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! How did I do? Please reveiw.~Flossy.<strong>


	8. Homes

**Sorry this has taken so long, I'm going through allot of shit in my life but here it is.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Emmett screaming, it was a very high-pitched and girly scream, that caused me to fall off the bed and smack my elbow on the table next to the bed. I laid on the floor for a while, thinking about how this day would go. Pack meeting, seeing Sam, Jacob, Seth, Embry. What would they all say? Would they force me back home? Would they just be happy I came? Would they yell at me? I knew that Sam would try to tell me I needed to come back home, the matter was just if Jacob would agree. And I hoped he wouldn't.<p>

"You dwell to much." I heard Edwards unmistakable voice from the door frame, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me as I pursed my lips, "It's true. Why not just go to the meeting, and if it gets out of hand, leave? You have to just be happy for once, or else you'll never have fun." He asked softly, I jumped up off the floor and smiled at him, I didn't comment on the happy part, considering it seems like most of the time if I get happy, it gets ruined.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" I asked while plopping back down onto the bed, he laughed and shrugged. I sighed as I noticed a blinking light on my phone, which just means 'Bitch, you have a text message!' I grabbed my phone slowly, without ever acctually looking at it, and looked back at Eddie, "I'm gonna get dress, so bye Eddie boy." I said while waving my hand. He opened his mouth before shaking his head and closing the door. I stood up and looked out the window, it was a normal day, rainy and gloomy. I decided to keep Embry's shirt on, and grabbed a pair of jeans and my blue hoodie. I brushed my hair and put some eyeliner on, and used some clear lipgloss Rosalie had left in here for me.

Time to check the phone.

_Embry; So will you be here?_

_Jacob; Meeting time changed, it's at 5 instead. _

They weren't as bad as I suspected. I checked the time and it was three twenty seven. I decided I didn't want to text Embry back, he'd see me soon. I told Jake I'd be there, and I knew he'd tell Embry. I went down stairs and saw that most of the family was home, besides Alice and Carlisle of course. I smelled food and knew Esme was cooking, Emmett and Jasper were wresteling, Rosalie was watching them, Edward was playing with Nessie, and Bella wasnt in the room. I sat down next to Nessie and watched Edward tickle her. I knew I couldn't excatly think of the way this day would end, or Eddie would be on my ass telling me to be happy, have fun, and not worry. It's hard not to worry about the way the day is going to go, and if it goes fine it's hard not to worry about how long it will stay fine.

I ate the things that Esme made me, eggs, toast with Strawberry jelly, hashbrowns and waffles, played video games with Emmett, beat Jasper in chess, wresteled with Emmett, and then I was on my way to the meeting. I walked slowly through the woods, trying to find the pack. The first one I spotted was Paul.

"You came." Embry said, happiness bright in his eyes, a smile on his face. Seth hugged me and so did Jake. Only a bit of Sam's pack was here. It was Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady. Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, and me.

"So what are we here for?" I asked as I glanced over at Jake. He was sitting on the forest floor, staring up at us all. Everyone took a seat next to him, I followed shortly after. Jake looked tired, probably been away from Nessie to long.

"One of the reasons, Seth and I came across a vampires scent, it's someone we don't know, and then a day later Paul and Jared came across the same scent." Jake told us before sighing, "We have a few leaves with the scent on it, so take a whiff." Jake qestured to Seth, who grabbed about four leaves and handed them to everyone but Jake, Paul and Jared. I smelled it quickly, remembering that scent. It smelled like, well, leech of course, and...wood? Yes, wood and leech. It was an odd smell of wood, but wood none the less. I'd never smelt that before, which means I need to get around the woods a bit more, he's probably going to make me do more patroling now.

"Leah, take some to the Cullen's, see if they know that scent." Sam all but ordered me, I nodded slowly, "And the second reason we're here, your mom wanted us to tell you she wants you back home, she said she doesn't care what she has to do, she just wants you to come home. We miss you, it's not the same without you." I sighed, ready to tell him why I wouldn't go back, which probably was going to cause a giant arguement, most likly ending in me and Paul kicking eachother in the face, or smashing eachother's faces in to trees, which, we have done before.

But I was ready for it, for all the growling, snipping, biting, phasing, howling. Or the shaking, trying to beat eachother's asses while in human form, while everyone tells us to stop, which we never listen to, ending in Sam and Jake alpha commanding us to cut it out. And then akwardly sitting next to eachother while we get lectured on fighting, and waiting for our wounds to heal up so we can just go seperate ways and not speak for a while. Or maybe he'll surprise me, and we'll fight in a different way. Or, who knows, maybe I'll get into a fight with a different wolf for once. It can go many ways, and it'll probably end badly either way.

But then Paul did something that surprised me. He sighed and turned his head to Sam, "Dude, shut the fuck up. She doesn't have to come home, I mean sure, we all miss her, fuck even I miss this bitch over here, but she's a grown woman, her mom doesn't tell her what to do anymore, neither do you, or Jake, or anyone for that matter. Your fuckin' lucky she hasn't ripped your dick off and shoved it in your mouth, because you sure the fuck desereve that, and more for all the shit you put her though. So she's a bitch, well who the fuck's fault is that? Sure ain't mine. So she's friends with a stinky leech and living in his crypt with his stinky leech family, that's her damn choice. All you do is hurt her, which in turn just makes me and her attempt to kill eachother. So lay the fuck off, she doesn't want to go back, ight? Damn."

Everyone looked just as surprised as I was, but I also felt proud, and happy that he'd stick up for me. I stood up, "Well, that's pretty much the things I had to say. Thank you, Paul. I'm glad someone stuck up for me instead of just watching it unfold. But I have to get back to my crypt. Goodbye Sam. I'll text you two later." I said pointing to Jake and Seth. Embry looked up at me, seemingly helpless. I turned and walked away, stopping to look back at him, "You comin' or what?" I asked blandly, he smiled and jumped up. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached a small clearing, then he bombarded me with questions.

"Are you ever going home? Is this the last time I'll see you? Are you mad at me for not saying anything when they were trying to tell you who you could and couldn't hang out with? Oh, god, I'm stupid, so stupid." He asked in a rush, I almost laughed as different emotions shot through his eyes. He was terrifed, and worried, but mostly he was happy. To see me, I suppose.

"I don't know. It's not the last time. I'm not mad at you. Your not stupid." I answered calmly, "It's not that I don't want to see you anymore, because I really did miss you, allot. It's that, I don't want to see them. I don't want to be the girl they point at and say, 'That was Samuel Uley's ex, the one that got dumped for her cousin.' Or, 'She spends all her time in the woods with half naked men, what do you think happens?' Or, 'She's the bitch of Lapush, maybe even of Forks.' Because trust me, I can fucking hear them. I'm done being that girl. I can't be her anymore"

"I hear them, too. But who gives a damn what they think? They talk about me, too, Leah. I'm the boy with no father, and a slut mother." He looked down at the forest floor with a sad look. I couldn't help but feel bad, of course they talk about him and his mom, but I wondered if they'd ever acctually called her a slut.

"Your mom is not a slut." I said softly, "And I can't be her because regardless of what matters, it hurts when they say things that they have no idea about. You know that just as well as I do." He nodded slowly. I sat down in the grass, he followed shortly after.

"I miss you." He said sadly, I laughed slightly,

"I'm here now." He smiled and leaned over to me, kissing me softly, and pulling back all to soon, "Go to the Cullen's more and you won't miss me." I teased while I laid back on the grass. We laid in silence for a while, he'd sometimes lean over and we'd kiss, but mostly we just watched the sky fall. Suddenly he jumped up, a look of excitment was in his eyes.

"Lets run away together!" He shouted, I sat up slowly,

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Run away with me Leah!" He yelled again, "We'd be away from here, from Sam, from Emily, from all the name calling, everything, Leah, run away with me." He explained, I shook my head, I didn't know what to say.

"I..don't know what to say." I said slowly, he smiled.

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind." But there was only one thing in my mind; Yes. Yes. **Yes. **

"Yes." I said excitiedly as I laughed at his happiness. He kissed me rougly, "When?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.

"Let's say, in one week. On Sunday, we'll get the hell outta here. I have to get home." He said as he looked around, "Bye, hun." And with that he was off, running through the woods. I stood up and started walking back. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out. Phone call from Eddie Boy.

"Whadd up Ed?" I asked as I answered it,

"When will you be coming back?" He asked, ignoring my nickname.

"I'm on my way home right now." I replied.

"Your going back to La Push?" He asked, I was confused.

"Um. No, I said I'm on my way back to your house, weirdo." And I stopped as I realized that I didn't say I was on my way back to his house, I said I was on my way back _home. _

"Okay...I'll see you when you get here." He sounded confused, I shut the phone and stared off into space. I'd said home. When did I start thinking of their house as my home? I shook my head and begun walking back again. I didn't stop to talk to anyone, I just went straight to bed claiming that I'd had an exhasting day, I gave them the leaves with the scent and took off upstairs.

In my dreams I was being pulled out of this house, kicking and screaming while the family just stood around and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not my best...but here it is atleast, I'm sorry for the delay. Reveiws?~Flossy.<strong>


	9. Fighting, Crying, Faults

**Okay, I don't really like how the last chapter turned out, so I'm going to attempt to make up for it in this one..let's hope I don't epicly fail.**

* * *

><p>I had woken up in a sweat, the covers clinging to me and suffocating me. I didn't like how the dreams I'd been having lately were normally nightmares, I hadn't had nightmares in a long while. It worried me, the last time I had nightmares was right before I phased, and they were always about wolves, and then I'd phased, and the nightmares stopped. It seemed as though my dreams liked to warn me of things, which would mean, Alice is going to murder me, Sam is going to murder Jasper, and I'm going to be dragged out of this excat house, kicking, swinging, growling, and screaming, while everyone else just watched.<p>

That sounds crazy.

In my wolf dreams I'd never acctually phased into a wolf, but I was always being circled by wolves, they would growl and try to bite me, which of course hasn't happened to me. Or I'd be watching a pack of wolves. But I always woke up, terrifed because they'd run at me. So, my dreams weren't what came true, it was just about one of the details inside the dreams. Maybe my dreams are trying to tell me that Alice is going to come back, and it's going to cause a fight between Jasper and I, and that in the end I'm going to have to leave. That sounds more believable.

But why would Jasper and I fight?

Who knows what could happen when I'm involved. My mind had begun to run wild, wondering what possiblities could happen, Edward had gotten annoyed and helped me out. He assured me Jasper would never be stupid enough to start a fight, neither would Alice. So I asked him what he thinks would happen if I started it, or maybe someone else in the pack, he didn't have an answer. But I know what the answer is. If someone in the pack was stupid enough to start a fight with one of the Cullen's, they would all be involved, which means it would end in horror. As soon as that thought crossed my mind Edward told me to stop worrying, and we'd deal with it when the time came, if it ever did. Which of course I didn't stop worrying.

I'd never expect it, but Eddie and I had begun to become (shit, I can't believe I'm going to use this word,) friends. He knew what happened in my dreams, and he was the one person I could acctually talk to about them, and as it turns out I'm quite the challange in Chess. So we'd spent the day together yesterday, talking about my dreams, playing chess, he took me to dinner, I got him to play Gitaur Hero, we had a nice time. It'd been about three days since my dream, and I didn't know how to tell Embry that I couldn't run off with him. I told Jasper I'd be here for him untill Alice came home. Which, was fucking stupid of me. What if she never comes home, then I'm just plain screwed!

I trotted through the door, it was a rare sunny day so the family was outback, with Jacob, Seth, and Embry. Carlisle and Esme were grilling for us, Jasper, Emmett, Embry, Jacob and Seth were playing football, Nessie was watching excitedly, and everyone else was just lounging around. I decided I wanted to play, I mean, Embry looked mega fine today. His hair was messy, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was in basket ball shorts, he was all sweaty, ugh what I'd give to be all over that right now. I heard Edward's soft chuckle at my thoughts and sent him a grin. I looked pretty nice myself, I was wearing tight booty shorts, a tight light blue tanktop, thanks to Rose, and my hair was up in a ponytail.

"Ay! Let me play." I yelled as I jogged over to where they were. They all stopped and turned to look at me, this was the first time they'd seen me today, Seth groaned as he took one look at me, I laughed. He hated it when I dressed like this, I always got oogled at, and he would refuse to let me go anywhere near people because they'd whistel and try to talk to me. So I'm sexy, who didn't know that?

"We're playin' tackel, you sure your down with that?" Jake asked as he shook his head at my outfit, I rolled my eyes, "Good, now we're even players. What are the teams?" We glanced around for a second, until Emmett grabbed me and annouced that him, Jasper, and I were on a team together, leaving Jake with Seth and Embry. I was told to cover Embry, so I jogged over to him. He had on a grin as though he'd already won the game, oh, this boy is getting his ass beat today. The game started and as soon as Embry had the ball he was on his back.

"Damn girl!" Emmett belowed, shaking with laughter as Embry stood up, wincing in pain, "Talk about a tackel, hell yeah!" He held up his hand, to which I high-fived him and smiled. We played for a while, usually I'd tackel someone a little bit to hard. In the end my team won, and we had to stop to eat the food that was made for us. I grabbed two hambugars, a plate of salad, and two hot dogs. I walked over to where Rosalie was being a loner, and plopped down next to her. She was sitting in a patch of warm sunshine, her skin was sparkling brightly, I giggled as I remembered the first time I saw Jasper like that. She turned to me, smiling slightly.

"How are you on this fine day?" Her soft voice warmed me, I took a giant bite of the hambugar. Gosh I was starving. I couldn't get over how beautiful Rosalie was. Her hair was falling down her back like a golden waterfall, her bright golden eyes lined in light black eyeliner, and sparkly white eyeshadow, she was wearing shorts like mine, her long pale legs were splayed out infront of her, and the red fringe shirt I had modeled for Emmett to buy, and she topped it all off with red lipstick. I don't even think the word Beautiful could even cover it, I'd have to come up with a new word, like...Beaorgeous. Beautiful and Gorgeous. Or Gorautiful. Oh! Or; P.G.A.A.B. Pretty Gorgeous And Amazingly Beautiful.

I laughed at myself, "I'm doin' pretty good. And yourself?" I asked as I stuffed salad into my mouth. She shrugged, "Why are ya all alone?" She turned to look at me, still smiling slightly.

"I don't want this day to be ruined." She answered quietly, I nodded and stood up. I didn't mean to do it in a rude way, so I turned to smile at her and told her I'd leave her alone. She looked perfectly content sitting there alone. I walked into the house, throwing the paper plates away. Embry was sitting at the table, sipping some water. I smiled at him as I grabbed a glass and poured some Pink Lemonaid in it, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"You look tired." I stated before putting the clear glass to my lips, the ice tickling against the cup. He nodded as a smile graced his lips, I smiled back, setting the glass down on the table.

"I've started packing." He said happily, I repressed a sigh. I knew I had to tell him right now, and risk ruining my perfect day. He desereved to know that I wasn't going with him, and I couldn't just let him keep packing until the day came to leave and then I'd break the news, that was just messed up. I had rehearsed this a million times, I had it just right.

"About that, I'm not going." I was surprised at the anger in my voice, I'm not even angry. So much for the way I wanted this to go, nice one Leah! "I mean, I can't go. Jasper needs me, and I can't let him go through this alone. That'd be a bad friend. I'm sorry." I finished in a rush. Still not the way I planned it, I couldn't believe I'd just done that. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

The smile slipped from his face, "You aren't going?" I shook my head 'no' "Really? You could have just said no if you didn't want to go, instead of getting my hopes up. That's messed up, really messed up." He said blandly, I sighed. Clearly he didn't understand.

"It's not that I don't _want _to go. It's that I realized I can't just leave Jasper. I've gone through this alone, I can't let him do the same. Espcially now, after I've already been here for him. He has it far worst then I did, he's been with her for a really long time, Em, please try to understand. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?" My voice had a soft hint of a plea.

"No, acctually I wouldn't. Because I wouldn't get my life wrapped up with a stinky leech. I'm only sitting in this chair right now because your here. Regardless of what you went through, your not a flithy blood sucker. I figured you hated them more then anyone in the pack, but I guess I was wrong."

"Leech or not, he's my bestfriend. And atleast their good leechs, atleast they don't go around murdering people and having bright red eyes. I can't leave him, and I won't leave him. That's final. I'm not going." My voice had just a tint of snarl to it.

"They are blood thives, none the less, they've commited murder for fuck's sake! They deserve to burn for the things they've done, and Jasper? He's a monster, they all are."

"So little Esme is a monster, then? How about Alice? Or maybe Carlisle, whoose a fucking doctor, has never killed a human, and saves lives _for fucks sake?_Oh, or maybe you mean Rosalie, who hasn't tasted human blood, but murdered the bastards that **raped** her? Is that what you mean?" I was speaking to him in the way I'd spoken to everyone before leaving Sam's pack, like a down right bitch. And this time, he deserved it.

"Maybe Rosalie and Carlisle get off free, but the rest of them, they yare monsters. Jasper deserved to be left by girl he loved, he deserves to be alone, I wish you'd just see that. Everything happens for a reason, which means what happened to him, to them, they deserved it. And your just going to ditch your family, your home town, and me, for them." And that was the last straw.

I stood up slowly, placing my face inches from his, "You just admited that I deserved being left for Emily. Jasper is my friend. They are all my friends. I'm not fucking leaving, point blank. I deserve to be happy, and I was just fucking dandy untill you came around and ruined it. They aren't monsters, and they are trying to make up for the things they've done, you are a fucking asshole for not seeing that." My voice was deadly calm as I kept going, "I don't want to see you. Speak to you. Text you. If you bother me again, I'll rip your pretty little face off. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out." He gaped at me before he stood up and left the house.

I turned to realize the family had gathered around to listen, the sun had gone down, and I was going to my room. I smiled at them before turning on my heel and heading to my bedroom. I pulled Embry's clothes out of the dresser, throwing them onto the floor in a fit of anger that I conceld quite well. I begun shaking with the need to phase, my eyes stung with tears that I tryed to keep from falling. I couldn't tell if I was pissed or sad, probably both. I can't believe the things he said! I grabbed one of the fluffy pillows from the bed, covering my face and letting out a huge scream.

I need a run, I conculded. I stomped down the stairs, yelling to everyone that I was going on a run, and slammed the door behind me before anyone could object. I quickly made it to the woods, stripping down and letting the fire take over. I felt better as I ran, the wind clearing my mind as it ruffled my fur. This had to be the best part about being a wolf, that and I could eat as much as I wanted without getting fat. I was running and running, as fast as I could, and then I skidded to a halt.

I smelled that scent.

I crouched down, sniffing around, and suddenly I was face to face with a red-eyed blood sucker. Not just that, but I was completely alone, no backup, nothing. I howled loudly, hoping that Jake and Seth could find me. Till then I was utterly alone. Could this day get worse? As if on que, as soon as I finished that thought the male vamp kicked me.

I'll just take that as a yes.

I howled again, this time more uregantly. I swear if I die tonight because Embry pissed me off I will haunt him till the end of time! I got up, rushing towards him. I used my head to knock him off his feet. _Hah! Take that. _I thought brefly before he jumped back up. I felt the others shift, voices yelled inside my head, asking if I was okay, tracking me down. It looked like it was everyone, inculding the boy that got me stuck in this situtation.

I growled and ran at him again, whoop, there goes his leg. Everyone urged me to stop, I told them I had it. I bit, and bit, and bit and got hit after hit, but I never let up. I was to pissed to stop now.

I ended up killing the bastard all by myself, and then passing out from the massive loss of blood that I experianced.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Jake asked pretty much as soon as I opened my eyes, I was in my soft bed at the Cullen's, all healed up and ready for life again. Of course, I was tired as hell and wished I could just get some sleep, "You had no backup, no one was even near you, and yet you keep going?" He bellowed, I tilted my head at him.<p>

"Think I didn't know that? I couldn't let him get away, and look, he's dead now! And I'm alive! No worries Jakey-Poo." Granted, my body hurt like hell, and I was really just trying to get him out of my room so I could sleep. He shook his head at me.

"And what if you weren't? That would have really killed me Leah." He sighed, "Just..never do it again. I don't know what I'd do if you died." He said quietly before leaving the room. My eyes filled with tears, I just kept fucking up today! I felt the warm wetness fall down my cheeks, and felt even weaker.

"It's okay, Leah." I suddenly heard Jasper's voice, and the soft click of the door closing. I let out an odd sound, mixed between a sigh and a sob. I didn't know what to say, nothing felt okay at this point, "I know it all hurts, and I know he really hurt you, I'm sorry, it's all my fault that this happened." He said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"This i-isn't your fault." I sobbed, unable to stop no matter how weak I seemed, "It's mine. I do-don't know what to do anymore."

"If you hadn't made that promise to me, you'd be happy with him right now. I ruined it for you, and you aren't happy. You know you can go, right?" He sounded so sad, it made me cry harder. I didn't want to leave him, I was doing alright for the first time in a while. His family made me laugh, and forget about whatever bothered me. They made me have fun, "That would make everything so much easier for you, not being with a monster."

"I don't want to! You are not a mon-onster! And it wouldn't make it b-b-better! I j-j-ust I..don't know anymore Ja-azz." I couldn't really breathe, and I just really wished I could get some damn sleep. He sighed, "Would you just l-lay with me so I can s-sleep, p-lease?" He nodded slowly and laid next to me, I curled up next to him as best as I could without hurting myself.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, in my dreams Embry was screaming at me and all the Cullen's, I couldn't understand what he was saying, but it ended with him killing Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Score! Reveiws?~Flossy.<strong>


	10. Only bestfriends do this

**And this chapter will be in...Jasper's POV! *shouts of joy can be heard all around me* Awh, you'll make me blush.**

**Warning; Potty mouthed Leah.**

* * *

><p><em>~Jasper's POV~<em>

It had been three days since Leah's incident with the vampire, why she took on a crazed vampire with no back up, I shall never know. She was an odd one, that girl. But I'd warmed up to her. Behind all the sarcasum, anger, and uncaring attitude she's a very amazing girl. I'd been crushed when she was attacked, I feared she wouldn't make it, I kept reminding myself that she's a strong girl, she'll get through it. She did, of course. She's healed up and brand new.

Leah was, excuse my languge, a bitch. But that wasn't her own fault, and she wasn't really a bitch to me. She was hurting, still, over the things that happened between her, Sam, and Emily, and still hurting over what she deems her fault, aka her father's death. I would never understand why she blamed herself for things like that. But that was Leah for ya.

Today, however, she stomped through the door, cussing as she threw her bag in the corner. I was sitting on the couch, the room was empty and she plopped down on the loveseat in front of me. Her hair was messily put up into a bun, she had decided to not wear makeup today, and she was in her usual cut offs and a tight fitting tanktop. I couldn't help but notice that she was a truly beautiful girl.

"I hate life." She grumbled, running a hand through her dark hair, pieces of her hair fell out of the bun. Her emotions were running wild, switching from fury, to disapointent, to saddness, and then back to fury, it seemed almost as though she was trying to keep the anger in the front of her mind. I tried to tune her out slightly, but her emotions were quite strong, it took all I had not to scream as I replied,

"Why?" I asked simply, my tone was strained but she didn't see to notice as she turned in her seat, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her cut off shorts were very tiny, as she pulled her knees up they rode up, slightly showing some black lace on her underwear. I looked away, back down at my book and shut it before glancing up at her face.

"So, as you know I went to Embry's, and he acted like he expected me to beg for him!" She threw her hands up, "Leah Clearwater does **not **beg for anyone, ever!" She rolled her tired brown eyes. I smiled slightly,

"No she doesn't." I replied, this is how your a good friend, right? I placed the book on the table next to me, focusing on her,

"Hell no she doesn't. So then, I was like I'm so not going to beg, if that's what your asking for. And he got all defensive and shit. So we started agruing, and then he had the nerve to bring up _Sam." _She snarled his name, her lips curling around the word. Her fury it me again, expect this time it was mixed with my own. _Sam. _I'd only met him a few times, but I disliked him very strongly. I'd found that since Leah and I had become friends I'd become very protective of her. As her and Embry fought in the kitchen and I stood in the door listening with the rest of the family, Edward and Emmett stood on either sides of me, holding on to my arm so I wouldn't break the poor boy's face for hurting Leah.

"What about him?" I asked, her eyes were bright with anger, and her feelings were hitting me like a brick wall. But I kept myself from exploding, by reminding myself that I'd probably lose her for a while if I started screaming at her, because she'd scream back and then she'd leave, and I'd be devestated.

She was turned, staring out the window as she spoke, "About how I need to get over him, and I need to stop loving him, and I need to get my shit together because he won't be know as my '_Sex Buddy' _forever, because he wants more, and I desereve more, and he desereves more, and how I need to just let go of the whole Sam and Emily thing. That their together and nothing I can do will bring him back to me, and me and Emily will never be the same, so to let go of all my stupid fairy tale shit and move on." She scoffed, "As if it's that easy.." She muttered. The sudden saddness that had found it's way into her emotions rolled off of her like tidalwaves.

"And then?" I asked, she turned to me, suddenly I felt a hint of surprise, I didn't understand why she'd be surprised. Had she forgotten I was here? "Why are you surprised?" I asked slowly, she chuckled slightly,

"Damn empaths." She said, hints of humor in her voice, "Nobody's ever just sat here and let me rant without speaking untill I'm finished. It's...different." She smiled at me, I was still confused though,

"Isn't...that what friends do?" I asked softly, for a moment all her anger was gone, replaced with a calm feeling, "I mean...friends are suppose to listen to other friends talk about what's wrong, aren't they? And give them advice, and when they can't they hug them, correct?" She stood up and walked over to me, leaning down and hugging me tightly,

"Only bestfriends." She whispered quietly, I felt pride in myself for being called her bestfriend, Leah wasn't excatly an open book, so I felt proud to be labled her bestfriend. She let go and backed up, sitting back down.

"As you were saying Miss. Clearwater?" She laughed, and jumped back into her story, the fury was replaced within minutes,

"And then he's like asking me why he's not good enough to make me get over Sam, and suddenly making shit about him! I was getting so pissed because he was acting like getting over someone is so fucking easy, well new flash dumbass, it's not that fucking easy at all! I couldn't believe he said the shit he said, dude, I was so close to ripping his fucking throat out." She groaned, "UGH! I'm so fucking pissed off at that fucking asshole! I would expect the other wolves to be like that, but Embry? Fuck I never saw it coming. To think I went over there to say sorry, fuck him, he can suck a donkey's cock for all I fucking care." She shook her head,

"He really said those things?" I asked, I wasn't really surprsed considering the way he'd treated her the other day, he was being completely rude, and it was uncalled for, especially to be that way to a girl like Leah, whoose already been through allot of bad things and doesn't need his bullshit.

"He really fuckin' did Jazz! I was so fucking angry, I'm still pissed and I'd even phased and ran back here at top speed to try shaking some of this shit off. It's so damn overw-" She stopped and placed her hand over her mouth, it seemed as though she'd just remembered a grave detail, she burried her face into the loveseat, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She screamed, the sound being muffled by the pillow.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" I asked, she shot up and looked at me, and then she started laughing. I didn't understand what she found so funny. Her laughter sounded like that of a mad girl, I stared at her until she finally stopped, tears of laughter running down her cheeks and clutching her stomach.

"You said *gasp* darlin' in *laughter* your texan accent!" She bellowed before laughing again, and then I started laughing. Not because I found it funny, but because she was to humored for me to deal with.

"Why is *laughter* that funny?" I choked out, she started breathing heavily, trying to get herself in check.

"Because it was so fucking cute!" She yelled before she laughed again, we sat there and laughed for a long while until she finally composed herself, she grinned at me, "And I realized that if I'm feeling overwhlemed you must be feeling pretty damn bad, too." She said, the humor still faint in her voice. I shook my head,

"Nothing I can't deal with," I grinned, "You think me saying Darlin' in my accent is 'so fucking cute'?" She rolled her eyes playfully, and threw a pillow at me, for once I was caught off guard, I grabbed the pillow when suddenly she launched forward, her warm body crashed with my frozen one, the amount of strength she put behind the launch had sent both the couch, and us flying backwards. She pinned my arms down above my head, a grin on her face before she begun digging into my ribs, trying to tickle me I suppose. I kicked my leg up, sending her to the side so I could pin her down

She lost the grin for a second before bringing her knees up, and pushing me onto my side, straddling my waist, "Hah! Give up Jazzykins, you shall never beat the almighty Leah Clearwater!" She wooted, I laughed and she moved her legs to get a better position, I tried shoving her off, and failed. She kept laughing at my failed attempts. She leaned down, her face inches from mine, I felt her hot breath on my face when she spoke, "Nobody beats me, darlin'." She whispered.

That was when we realized Seth, Jacob, Nessie, and Bella were standing in the door way.

"What...is going on here?" Jacob asked while holding onto Nessie's hand, she wiggled out of his grasp, running over to Leah and I. Leah swung her legs over me, sliding off of my waist and standing up. She held out her hand and helped me to my feet. We grabbed either sides of the couch and set it back were it belonged.

"Me and Jasper were wresteling." Leah said casually as she sat down in my spot, I took her seat and turned to look over at Nessie. She was standing in the middle of the room staring at Leah. She hadn't really seem much of Leah, considering Leah mostly just stayed away from her. Jacob and Bella picked Ness up, taking her to the cottage, Jake and Seth followed as they shook their heads at us.

"So, what else happened?" I asked once they had all left, she sat up.

"I told him to fuck off, and that brings us to now." She shrugged, "And I may have slapped him." I had taken notice to the fact that her emotions were less intense than before, "I'm gonna go get wasted. Seeya later Jazz." She said before heading out of the house. I shook my head at her. I couldn't believe the things Embry had said to her, you should never treat a woman that way.

I decided I needed to have a chat with him.

I went to Leah's room, getting her phone off of the table that was next to her bed. I sent him a text; "Hey, meet me at the border, get there in five minutes." I knew he'd think it was her, until he smelled me, so I waited six minutes, and then I took off. He was standing there, a bored look on his face. He didn't have time to smell me, I was infront of him within seconds. As close as the border would allow, of course.

"What do you want leech?" He didn't flinch, but there was surpirse, and slight fear in his emotions. I backed up slightly, I knew I had to bring out the Major inside of me, who barked orders that you had to listen to, "So what di-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Where the fuck do you get off saying those things to Leah, and claim you love her?" I asked, not beating around the bush, the venom and hatred clear in my voice. I didn't mind this guy in the beginning, he made her smile so he was okay in my book. Now he's just hurting her, and I won't stand for that.

"I do love her. That's why I said those things." He snarled, "How could you question my love for her?" I laughed evily,

"Look at what you've done to her. For the past three days all I feel coming off of her is waves of saddness because she misses you. You hurt her, how could you say you love her when you've fuckin' done that to her? She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you, nor anyone for that fuckin' matter."

"She hurt me, too." That was his grand answer.

"You deserved it. She doesn't and you fuckin' know it. She's way to good for this from you, him, Emily, and every damn body else who has the nerve to hurt her." My texan draw had come out at some point, as it usually did when I was throughally pissed the hell off.

"So, what I desereve to get hurt?" I growled, it took everything not to pound the mother fucker into the dirt and leave him for death. He narrowed his eyes at me,

"At this point, yes you fuckin' do. Maybe before you didn't, when you acctually made her fuckin' smile, but now that you've reduced her to tears, you should get your fuckin' dick ripped off and shoved into your mouth." I didn't really know where all the cussing came from, then again I use to cuss allot before I met Alice.

"What is your damn problem blood sucker?"

"No, the question is; what the fuck is your problem? How dare you bring up that fucking stupid cock sucker to Leah. Your lucky she'd be sad if I ripped your face off, you assfuck. She deserves someone whoose gonna love her, despite all her fuckin' flaws, hell, even love her to death because of those fuckin' flaws. She trusted you, she was so fuckin' happy when you told her you missed her, she was very fuckin' close to you, fuck, she loved you a whole hell of allot, though I'm starting to wonder why." I snarled, "You really hurt her, and she deserves an apology. And she better fuckin' get one here soon, or I'll feed you to your family of dogs." With that I turned around and left. The fear was stronger, and for that I was thankful.

I read my book till I heard Leah stumble through the front door, and smelled the liqour.

* * *

><p>"I'm sowwie Jazzy." Leah slurred as I carried her up to her bedroom, she was completely wasted, which means she had allot to drink, allot allot it seems. I carried her bridal style, pushing her door open with my foot. I set her down in her bed and turned to leave, "No! Please stay with me." She begged, I couldn't say no, so I turned and laid down with her, she snuggled up against my body, sighing deeply.<p>

She'd decided to put makeup on before she left, I guess, because it was all down her face. It looked like she'd been crying. Her dress was tight and black, hugging her body in all the right places, she had taken her hair down, but now it was just ratted and sticking up in places, I noticed her lip had some blood on it. Normally I would have jumped out of the bed and headed for the hills. But she wasn't appealing.

I wondered what she had done.

I noticed that night, acctually sleeping with her, that her dreams were quite bad. She'd flinch, twitch, groan, whimper, and her emotions werent any better. She twitched again, and her nails dug into my side,

That's when she started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, a little insight on Jazzy-Poo. Reveiws?<strong>


	11. They cuddled!

**Er, I'm so not happy with the amount of reveiws I've gotten lately..I guess it's my own fault for not updating quickly. Just drama...Anyhoo, This will be in Leah's pov again. I hope I did well on Jasper's last time. I don't own Lolita, but I do own a pair of the glasses. I don't own either of the song lyrics in this chapter, either.**

* * *

><p>"Do you not get it, I practically dry humped Embry!" I shouted at Jasper, causing everyone in the store we were standing in to turn and stare at me, not that gave a fuck. "Yes, I dry humped someone, so fucking what? Big goddamn deal people, look the fuck away, this isn't a fucking circus, I'm not a fucking clown doing tricks, or a seal, stare at something else you fuckholes!" I yelled at all of them, letting out a huff of frustration. The nerve of some people these days. Jasper laughed, the fucker laughed!<p>

"What's wrong with that?" He asked casually as he grabbed items and put them in the cart. I was walking next to him, looking at all the food around me that I could finally afford to eat, thanks to him and his rich vampire family. It had been two nights since my whole intense screaming ordeal, yeah, bad dreams make you scream sometimes...fuck me, I'm turning into Isa-Bitch. But atleast my dreams didn't revolve around -oh-poor-me-my-sparkly-boyfriend-left-me. Boo fucking hoo. I screamed full on for about two whole minutes, Jasper tried his damn best to calm me down, everyone else in the room was jelly, I was a screaming mess.

Once I calmed down everyone asked what the fuck my problem was, well, not as mean as that, but still. I refused to tell them and they just shrugged it off, asking if I'd be okay. My head was pounding, my throat burned, and I just wanted to sleep, of course my answer was 'I'm fine' and then I laid down. Jazz stayed with me throughout the night, presenting me with two pills and a glass of amazing cold water, what a god that boy is. He never did ask me what the dream was about, I figured he knew I'd talk to Eddie about it, and as long as it was talked out to someone he didn't mind.

Ed was suppose to come home with Bella, Nessie, and Esme later tonight, so I'd been waiting to acctually tell him about it. I met Embry at the treaty line yesterday, maybe I was trying to re-hatch a fight, maybe I missed him, I don't know, I just wanted to see him. We sat in the woods and he said he was sorry, I was thankful that the fight was over, and we were okay. Insue the dry humping! Bam, just like that I'm basically dry fucking him against a tree, fully clothed, just rubbing our no-no parts together while we made out, but _damn did it feel fucking great. _

"Just the idea of someone being clothed, and yet there making movements as though their screwing, not fucked up to you?" I questioned, grabbing some strawberrys. I mean, don't get me wrong it was probably the fucking hottest thing anyone could come across. He was being rough as hell, pulling on my hair, biting at my lip, my neck, but it would have been hotter, had he acctually been **inside of me, **instead of just rubbing. Funny thing is, I all but teased the little fucker. I remembered how much he'd hurt me when we fought and kept going and then as soon as he whispered the words '_Take off your pants.' _I jumped up and told him I had to be getting back, left the fucker there all horny with no release...though I kinda punished myself as well.

"Not in the slightest." He replied smoothly, I rolled my eyes as we walked into the frozen food aslie, "So, what happened after the dry humping as you call it, did you two acctually have sex?" He asked while pushing the cart, I grabbed a bag of curly fries and chucked them into the cart. I laughed as I did so, he was so formal, the way he walked, spoke, worded things.

"Just say fuck. Just once?" He shook his head with a smile, "No, we didn't. I left him there with a raging erection." I answered, causing the old woman with her, I'm hoping, grand daughter to glance in my way and shake her head. I almost cackled when she took the little girl away quickly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" He asked while grabbing some Hot Pockets and placing them into the cart, I tilted my head.

"Score, my sarcasum is so advanced nobody knows when I'm being serious." I grinned brightly, "But, I was- oh my god! Blueberry pancakes, fuck yes!" I yelled throwing the door open and grabbing the bag of pancakes, oh sweet, sweet food.

"I'll take that as seriousness. Why didn't you _fuck?_" He asked, his lips turned around the word Fuck, it was slightly sexy the way he said it and the grin the formed as he finished the sentence. Wow, look at me, thinking something my vampire best friend did was sexy. I must be going insane. I shook off the thought before to much embarssment by it rose up, then he'd ask me why I was embaressed and I'd be forced to tell him.

"I remembered that he hurt me, so I told him I had to be gettin' back." I shrugged. The cart had enough junk in it, I decided and we headed for a checkout line. I figured it didn't matter if I thought something Jasper did was sexy, he was a sexy dude, I didn't let that fact pass me by, dispite him being a vampire. I wonder how sexy he was as a human, probably pretty sexy considering how he looks now, hell even all the scars make him a little bit sexier. We payed for the food and walked out to the car, Rose's BMW again, oh how I loved this car.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" He asked, he'd been calling me 'Darlin' ever since I told him I thought it was cute, which was an understatment, I thought it was down right, and utterly sexy the way he spoke when his accent kicked in. Now, I didn't have feelings for him other then bestfriendly feelings, but if I had met him at a bar, I'd take him home and fuck the hell out of him. If we were both human of course.

"Sexyness." I replied, not excatly lying, "Your's?" I grabbed a heart shapped lolipop out of one of the bags, tearing the wrapping off and shoving it into my mouth. It was my favorite; cherry.

"Alice." He answered simply, frowning slightly. I bit my lip. Alice. I couldn't believe how much I didn't like that skank. Yeah, yeah, he wouldn't like me calling her that, but he's not Edward, there for he isn't in my mind, so I can call her whatever the fuck I want.

"Do you miss her?" I asked, stupidly. No, Leah, he doesn't miss her, she was with him for ages, but he doesn't even notice she's gone, good one dumbshit, can you get smarter maybe? I scolded myself. He didn't answer right off, but I understood. Once some bitch asked me if I missed Sam, I never answered her. I punched her in her stomach and told her to fuck off, but I didn't answer her question. Cause, really, who the fuck asks something like that? Oh wait, I do...I hope he doesn't punch me. That would really suck.

"Of course." His voice was quiet, "I think about her everyday. I miss hearing her happy voice floating through the house, feeling her kisses, holding her tiny hand. She was the highlight of my undead life. But I need to accept that she might not be coming back. It's just so hard sometimes." I nodded, he looked so sad again, the smile wiped off his face, the light burnt out in his eyes.

"What's the hardest thing to let go of?" I turned in my seat to give him my full attention, he looked thoughtful. Again, he didn't answer right off, just taking his time, I swear he closed his eyes for a minute, which had me worried we'd crash and die. Not that either of us would acctually die, but hey.

"Her smile." He finally answered, "It was always so bright and happy, even when the moment wasn't a happy one. She knew how to brighten anyone's day up, just with that smile." He sighed. I felt so bad, I couldn't help, I didn't know what to say, if I should hug him, so I reached over and grabbed his hand. There you go, stupid, give him some form of comfort. Then a song came on the radio, I smiled and turned it up.

_"Your moterin' What's your price for flight, you've got him in your sight, drivin through the night. Moterin'. What's your price for flight, in finding Mr. Right, you'll be alright tonight." _I sung along, it played the gitaur solo. _"Moterin'! What's your price for flight in finding Mr. Right, you'll be alright tonight. Moterin', what's your price for flight, in finding Mr. Right, you'll be alright tonight. Sister Christian, oh the time has come, and you know that your the only one to say...okay." _I stopped singing, smiling over at Jasper.

He laughed, "You need to sing more often. Your really good." He commented as he pulled up in the driveway. We carried everything silently into the house, it was just me and him home, everyone was either hunting, at Charlie's, or just out fucking about. We stuffed everything into places, and then plopped down on the couch. He laid down, stealing the spot I was debating on laying in. Damn that blonde haired boy.

"I was gonna lay there." I commented leaning back, he grinned at me. I sighed happily, it was always so comfortable when it was just me and him, doin' our own thing without drama surrounding us.

"What's your favorite dog?" I asked suddenly, making converstation that wasn't about dramtic shit.

"Pug." I rolled my eyes, "Your's?"

"Huskey. Why on earth is your's a fucking pug?"

"I don't know." I laughed at his answer, if I didn't know he never slept I'd think he was tired from how he looked.

"Why did you love her so much?" That lasted long...good one. I mentally kicked myself.

"She was the best I could get, Leah. She treated me perfect. She was perfect. I didn't deserve her, she needed so much better then someone like me, I guess it's a good thing she's gone. For her atleast."

I leaned up, near his face, "Stop. She is not the best you could get. I doubt she treated you perfect, always doubting your thirst, just like everyone else."

He sighed, "She did. And yes, she was."

"Look at you, you can get so much better, and that's not counting your personality."

"I'm a vampire, of course I'm attrative."

I grabbed his face, "Look at me." I ordered, he opened his eyes and looked into mine, "You are fucking sexy, don't doubt it. If anyone isn't attrative in this room, it's me." I sighed, still holding his face.

"Nah. I'm not, and yes, you are." I let go of him, turning my body and laying against his stomach, "I didn't treat her good enough."

I chuckled, "Says who?"

"Me. I made her cry."

"Everyone cries."

"Not you."

"I hate crying. Even I've cried."

"I hate making people cry. It makes me feel shitty."

"It happens."

"It shouldnt'."

I begun playing with his fingers.

"You really care about me don't you?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"You care about me, don't you?" I asked again.

"Of course."

"How much?" I whispered softly, still playing with his fingers.

"More then most people."

"Why?"

"You ask to many questions."

"Just answer."

"I don't know, Leah." He dropped his hand, circling it around my waist, "I can't think right now."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, turning to a more comfortable place, his hip was digging into my back.

"You pick."

"I always pick."

"Cause I don't ever know what to say."

"Have you ever liked another girl?"

"Once."

"Who?"

"Her name was Maria."

"While you were with Alice?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Did you ever like anyone while with Sam?"

"Once."

"Who?"

"Embry." I said quietly, I had never confessed that to anyone.

"Oh."

I moved up, my head rested on his chest, his arm was on the couch, near my ass.

"Why didn't you ever make a move on Embry?"

"He's to good for me." He moved his hand to my waist again, his fingers grazed my ass, "You touched my ass." I commented.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind."

"You and Embry are good for eachother."

"I miss him."

"I know."

"This feels nice. I haven't cuddled with anyone in a while."

"It does." I was nearing sleep by this point. My eyes droppy, he was comfortable, I moved my arm near his waist. He didn't mind.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Stay awake."

"Why?"

"I like this. Sitting here, just you and I, talking with no one around."

"Sing me a song."

"Alright."

I started singing.

_"If I fell inlove with you, would you understand me, dear, love is weird.  
>I colored you a valentine, struggled just to stay inside the lines.<br>I really can't believe, I lost myself again.  
>Lookin' for something crazy, beautiful, nothing now I'm talking in circles again.<br>Never, no, baby are you hungry for wonderful cause I am, wonderful cause I am._

_I wrote a song about your eye's, ate a slice of cherry pie.  
>I cried all night.<br>On a bench inside the park, I'll kiss you slowly in the dark,  
>I'll never stop. I really can't believe, I lost myself again,<br>Lookin' for something crazy, beautiful, nothing now I'm talking in circles again.  
>Never, no, baby are you hungry for wonderful cause I am."<em>

He smiled, "You have an amazing voice, don't you know?"

"I didn't acctually."

"What song is that?"

"Wonderful by Lady Gaga." I chuckled, "I'm so tired."

"Go to bed."

"I don't want to move." He suddenly hugged me tightly

"Sure ya do."

"No, I don't."

"Someone would come in, and take this the wrong way. We've never cuddled like this before, and they already think we're in love."

"Who cares anymore. We know what's happening."

"Get up, Lee."

"Don't wanna." I buried my face in his neck.

"Please? I don't want them to take this the wrong way and think something happened."

"We know what happened." Then he suddenly jumped up, almost pushing me off the couch. I was dazed. He put his head in his hands, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No more cuddling?"

"No."

"Goodnight." I said before standing up and walking to my room. The sun had dissapeared, I plopped into my bed. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Sexy boy

**So. I'm sorry my updates took so long. I'll try harder to finish this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was chewing the edges off a dark chocolate square filled with goey rasberry stuff, when Jasper came in. I'm still really embarrassed about the whole basically shoving me on the ground in his quickness to make sure nobody thought we were together. I didn't understand, Edward could read minds for fucks sake, he'd make sure everyone knew it wasn't like that. My phone buzzed on my pillow, but I just kept chewing silently.<p>

"You gonna get that?" He asked softly, pointing at my phone. I shrugged, finishing the last of my chocolate, "Everything okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dunno, Jazz." I paused, leaning over to pick up my phone, "You pretty much shoved me off the couch lastnight, and I'm not excatly sure why." I said blandly, looking down at my phone, fighting back the smile when I saw who it was.

_Embry; Hey, Leah. How's everything going?_

I sent back a quick text saying I was fine before looking back up at Jasper, who looked a little sad. "Leah, you're very beautiful, and smart, and-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I'd kinda like to be alone, so I can either go on a walk, or you can just go downstairs or to your room, or something." I hated being so mean, but I really don't want the speeh about how I'm beautiful, yet he doesn't want anyone taking it wrong, because it's not that way. It'll just annoy me.

"Okay. I'm sorry I bothered you." He sighed as he opened the door and looked at me, "I hope we can talk later." He said before closing the door behind him. I felt worse at the tone of his voice, he sounded so damn sad.

_Embry; Glad your fine. Um...would you wanna come hangout with me later? Around about nine." _I smiled, he's so cute when he's awkward, even through text. I sent back of course, then I checked the time. It was only five. I had four more hours. I figured I could sleep it off, but I spent half the day sleeping, so that wouldn't work. I decided to go find food. When I got downstairs I found that Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Esme were all going hunting for a few days, Nessie was staying the night at Charlies, Carlisle was gonna be at work, as usual, so that just left Bella, Rosalie, and I in the house. I was glad I'd be spending some time away from this place, only because I don't want to be around Bella that much. Just the thought is sickening.

"Emmett, stop being so disgusting and help Nessie put her things in the car." Edward said, rolling his eyes, Emmett laughed and picked Nessie up by the waist, hauling her out the door. Hey, you should cook for me before you leave. I thought towards him, he glanced at me and I smiled sweetly. He headed towards the kitchen, and I followed, "Hope you like omeletes." He stated.

"I do." I haven't had one in so long, I think the last time I had one was back when my dad was still alive. He use to love them. I wondered what Embry had in mind for tonight, me and him alone in a hotel, what could happen?

"He could murder you." Edward chuckled.

"You think he could take me?" I asked, "I mean, last time we wrestled I kicked his ass, and that's just playing around." I laughed at the memory. I had him in a choke hold for twenty minutes, I made him say that sexy vampires made him wet in his lady parts before I let him go. It was a good laugh, at least me and Paul thought so. Everyone else was mad that we disrupted the barbeque. Losers. I'd never understand why they got so mad. I mean, sure, we knocked over a punch bowl, almost ran over Emily, broke the table, and Embry stepped on Seth's foot, causing him to drop a plate of hamburgers. So what? It was fun. I do still kinda feel bad for Seth. That plate was metal, and heavy, and he was bare footed, as usual, and I heard a crack when it came in contact with his foot. I even laughed when he grabbed his foot and hopped up and down, making small sounds of pain. It was really funny, but I still felt bad. I even apoligized to him.

"Maybe they were angry because you ruined what they were they're food." Edward put in his two cents. Psh. They had more punch, and allot more hamburgers, "Maybe it's that you almost ran over a pregnat woman, and injured Seth." He spoke again. That made more sense. Now, I have to choose what to drink. Orange Juice, or Kool-Aid. The type of kool-aid is grape, not my favorite, but not the worst. Orange juice always leaves a funny taste in my mouth, but it's the kind with extra pulp, which I really like. But grape kool-aid will make my mouth purple, which is cool.

"Edward, hurry up. We're leaving soon." Emmett yelled.

"Almost finished." He replied, putting my omelete on a plate and handed it to me, "Have fun with Embry." He said before turning around and walking out of the room.

And now I had three and a half hours to burn.

* * *

><p>I painted my nails, listened to music, arranged my books, took a shower, blow dried my hair, put my hair up into a pretty puffy bun, put on dark, tight jeans, and a red tanktop, sent Embry a text, and now I'm driving Rosalie's amazing car into the hotels parking lot. I swear, Rosalie's car is what gave me the new love I had for the color red. Passing three hours was easier than I thought. I went up to the room, excited I'd finally be able to spend more than just a few hours with him, and knocked on the door. And when the door opened..<p>

Well, furious would be a huge _understatment._

My mother, Sam, Jake, Seth, and, the little prick, Embry were all sitting around the room. Jake was on the bed, next to Seth, Sue was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, and Sam was leaned up against the wall next to the door, Embry was infront of me, having just opened the door. I stood stiffly outside the door frame.

"Please just hear us out before you get mad and storm off," Seth begged immediatly, "Please, sissy. We just want to talk." I swear, they planned this. Well, of course they did, but I mean they planned for Seth to be the one begging me. They know I can't resist his big sad eyes, quivering lip, and pleading tone. The pricks.

"You have. five. fucking. minutes." I growled out, still not moving, as I focused the meanest, scariest glare I could muster at Embry. It seemed to be working, he looked down at his shoes real quick, "And before you start, I am **not** coming home." They're just fucking idiots to think I was acctually going to go back home.

"Leah, you need to." Sue started, "We all want you back, we miss you, and we need you to come home." I'd believe it, if her voice wasn't so angry. She just wanted me home because she feels like she's failing as a mother.

"Yeah? Need me to come home, huh?" I laughed, "So you can all treat me like shit again? Do you miss not having someone whoose life you can make miserable?"

"Your life is not miserable. I do everything for you, to make sure it's not miserable."

"Oh, I'm sure you think so. I'm not coming home. That being said, is there anything else you want to talk about, or can I fucking leave now?" I could feel myself shaking at this point, the nerve of these people.

"So being around a bunch of blood suckers is better than being home?" Sam questioned. It took all my stregnth, which lucky for him, I have allot, to not rip his throat out and feed it to him. How that would work, I'm not sure, but I'd try.

"Acctually, yes, _Sam._ It is." I snarled his name, my mouth twisting around the word, it was disgusting to say. He chuckled, and my lip twitched.

"Leah, enough. I am your mother, and I'm telling you to come home, and stop talking to everyone with that tone of voice." She commanded. I laughed again. Everyone looked so uncomfortable. Seth looked so sad, it was breaking my heart, he stared at me with his big sad eyes, welling with tears. Jake, who has yet to say a single word, just stared at the sheets on the bed. Sam looked pissed. Embry looked ashamed, sad, and hurt.

"You can't tell me what to do, Sue. I'm sorry, you just can't. I'm over eighteen. I choose what I do and don't do."

"I don't care how old you are. You'll do as I say. You don't belong there, with them creatures, you belong home, with us. Your family, your friends, the people who love you, Leah, the ones who have been there all your life, taken care of you, stood up for you." And that last line, that's what had me expolding. Thankfully not out of my skin. Jake knew what was coming, as soon as those four words left her mouth, his head shot up, his eyes wide with horror.

"_Stood up for me?"_ I ground out, "When was that? When you fucking forced me to go to Sam and Emily's wedding? Or when you took Emily's side over mine? When you forced me to go to their fucking baby shower? Or maybe when you even made _me_ apoligize, when she was out of line, not me? When Seth and Jake tried to get me to leave their pack? When Paul was attacking me and the pack just stood around and watched, placing bets on us? When Seth picked Jake over me? Oh, or maybe all the fucking nights I laid in bed and bawled my eyes out for hours, and nobody gave two shits to help me the fuck out? You stood up for me, right?" She stood there for a second, shocked and not knowing what to say.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want. Better yet, I just won't fucking talk to you." I focused on Embry, pointing at him, "And you. Whatever the hell we had, it's done. Do not fucking contact me again, if you do, you'll never breathe again, got that?" Before he had a chance to answer, I spun around, walking away.

Once I got back to the Cullen's, I slammed the door shut, disturbing Rosalie and Bella, who were painting their toe nails, and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"You okay?" Rose asked carefully.

"No." I snarled. "Acctually, I'm going to a goddamn club or something, get this shit off my mind." Rosalie's eyes bursted with excitment.

"Can I please dress you?"

"Why not."

* * *

><p>I slightly regretted saying that. Two hours later I was done up like a doll. A very, very sexy doll, though.<p>

My bangs were teased a little, so they swept to the side easier, she teased the ends of my hair, so it had the puffy, crazy yet tamed look, I was wearing a strapless, lace red and black dress, that barely covered my thighs, the back of the dress was open, with criss cross lines, my eyeliner was thick, my mascara was light, just to bring out my long eyelashes, I had on bright red lipstick, and a lace black bow in my hair, just behind my bangs, I had on lace tights, and to top it off, knee high lace up boots.

"So why did you come in with me?" I asked Rose as we sat in a booth. She was watching everyone dance.

"Because if I didn't, then nobody else would urge you to go find someone to go home with tonight." She stated, not looking away from the dance floor.

"Why do I have to go home with someone?" I took a sip of the beer in front of me, god, why did I even order this? I hate beer.

"Leah," She sighed, looking at me, "You're so beautiful. I know you really liked Embry, I know your upset at him, I don't know why, I just know you are. But maybe a night out with someone else, a new guy, that you didn't grow up with, maybe it'd be easier on you." She looked so honest when she spoke.

"Easier on me when it gets messed up?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, just easier in general." She said, "Now walk over to that bar, sit down, find a sexy guy, and talk to him. When I see you have a steady converstation, I'll leave. So unless you want to ruin my whole night, go on."

I smiled, standing up, "Thank you, Rose." I said before turning and walking towards the bar.

And there he was.

He had light brown hair, beautiful light green eyes, perfect white teeth, he had a nice body, he was built, but not huge like the boys on the rez, he had the perfect body. He was wearing a black shirt that showed his muscles perfectly, over it was a black and white checkered button up shirt, that was unbuttoned, baggy jeans, and he had a black rope around his neck, something silver was dangling from it. I sat down next to him, ordering straight vodka, and trying to figure out what the fuck to say to him.

When thankfully he spoke; "Damn, I've hardly ever seen anyone drink straight vodka without a chaser, let alone a beautiful girl like you." He showed off a stunning smile, and I was damn near fucking _drooling._ He was **that** sexy.

"Oh, you need a chaser for vodka then?" I replied, sipping my drink again. Truthfully, the vodka was fucking disgusting, and burnt like a bitch. But something about it, I liked the after taste. He laughed, a beautiful, rich laughter, and I was trying not to drool all over again.

"Maybe. You'll never know. I'm more of a whiskey guy." He tipped his cup before talking a drink, "That's a pretty dress you've got there." For some reason that comment reminded me about his necklace. It was a silver star pendent.

"Cool necklace you've got there." I replied.

"Thanks, my brother gave it to me as a birthday gift when I was about eight." He paused,"Cool boots." He smiled that award winning smile, as he tugged the top of my boots,

"They're my friends, she gave them to me for tonight." I grinned. "Cool shirt." I smiled back. His eyes were so fucking captivating. I kinda just wanted to stare at them forever. God, I felt like a teenage girl, whoose around her high school crush. I hate this feeling.

"You have some really beautiful eyes." He stated.

"Are we just going to compliment eachother all night, cause I'm sure you'll run out real fast." I teased, suddenly he looked very serious, even with the smirk he had on,

"I could compliment you for much longer than just a night, even longer than a month. I have no doubt about that."

"What's your favorite color?" I suddenly asked, for some reason I'd always had a thing about colors.

"The color of your nails." He grinned, I looked down, forgetting what I painted them; Red.

"Mine, too. If you can't already tell." I gestuered to my outfit. His eyes trailed down my body, the smile never leaving his lips.

"I'm Dean."

"I'm Leah."

"Well, Leah, would you like to get out of here?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe not the best, but I tried. I had to re-write this three times, that's why it goes by a little fast. I was getting mad at having to re-do it. I hope it's not to bad. Reveiws please? I'll get up chapter 13 soon. <strong>


	13. Shadows and Black Cats

I was screaming. It was loud, ringing through my ears, the screams just tore through my throat, tears ran down my face, my heart was hammering. Nothing around me was right. It was differant. Strange. The bed was to soft. The blankets were red and black. My nails, my red, bloody nails, were stratching at my neck, my collar bone, my sholders, leaving bright red trails behind. The world was foggy. It was blurry.

Dean.

He was shouting at me, telling me to calm down, it's okay, everything was fine. His voice was loud, I could make out his words over my screaming. He looked so worried, I think. It was hard to tell, I couldn't see very well.

Embry was screaming, too. But not at me, at Dean. Asking him why he was here, what was he doing with me, how did he even meet me. The rest faded out, I focused on Dean's voice. It was soft, even in yelling, it was beautiful.

Jasper was there, standing stiffly, silently, like a statue, watching them scream.

Suddenly everything changed. No soft bed, no red and black blankets.

It was raining. Down pouring on my bare sholders, falling from my bangs into my eyes, the thunder was roaring suddenly, loud over Dean and Embry's voices. The lightening crackled beautifuly over the dark sky, it's brightness burned, I wasn't screaming anymore. It was eerie. I let out a loud sound everytime the lightening brightened up the world. The dark, wet pavement, glowing under the dark, clouded gloomy sky, the trees swang in the wind, leaves falling onto the dirt, and traveling down the pavement. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, boom, boom, boom, over and over again.

There were black, dark shadows everywhere, all standing around me. They had long finger nails, like blades, that reached their knees, they're legs were oddly long, the knees bent to the side, like a goat but sideways. Horns, there were horns. They were long, and curled, and sharp. They were tall, very tall. They had large, round bright blue stary eyes, I could see the night sky through their eyes, dancing, taunting me to dare look away. There were many surrounding me.

Embry was still yelling at Dean, but now he was yelling back. Their words were foggy, but I could tell they were fighting. Why would you be fighting eachother, when you should be fighting the shadows? Jasper was just standing at the edge of the curb, not caring that my world was falling apart. The world, it was to loud. The rain pounding, the thunder, the yelling, the screams that ripped from me, the wind, it was all so loud. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears.

"To loud!" I screamed, "It's to loud!" But they ignored me and kept fighting. The shadows, they just kept staring at me. Their eyes dancing in the dark, taunting me, _Come forward, Leah, we can help you. We can take it all away. _Their voices, they didn't frighten me like I thought they would. They were soft, low, quiet, beautiful, they floated through me. I opened my eyes, there were cats, black cats, at their feet. Their tails whipping around the long legs as they purred and rubbed against the shadows. The cats had dark blood eyes, that danced along the slick black fur.

"Who are you?" My voice shook, I was cold, shaking, my hands trembled, aching to scratch at my body, I held them together as I stare into the eyes of the largest shadow, the head shadow. My voice sounded so small, I felt so small. The rain bounced off the shadows, and casaded down the fur of the cats. I didn't notice it, but the rain had stopped, the sky still sparkled with lighting, and the thunder still roared, but the rain was gone, all that was left was the drops that fell from the trees when the wind blew, and the drops that went down the fur of the cats at their feet. The silence without the rain was unbearable, it ran through my ears, bouncing off my skin, the yelling was still there, but it was such a fog. _We're here to help you, Miss Clearwater. To take away the pain, to give you what you deserve. _The voice, it was calming, I felt empty when they didn't speak to me.

My hand shot up, to the back of my neck. My nails inbedded into my skin, pulling down before I even knew what was happening, warm blood trickled down my neck. When did my nails get so sharp? The shadows never move, I realized. It was almost like they were glued to the ground. Their bodies never swayed, they never blinked, "What does that mean?" I shouted, my voice desperate, "What the hell is happening?" I demanded, I was so confused. This made no sense at all. That's when I noticed, the sky was a dark purple, and the trees were orange red, like in the fall. There were no stars in the sky, the only stars were in their eyes, it was just clouds above me.

The world spun, bucked, broke, and caved as they spoke they're next words. Everything was unwinding under me, around me. Everything came apart.

_We are all around you, we are everywhere. We are no where. We are light, and we are dark. We are life, and we are death. We are everything. We are nothing. _

_And we are here to save you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp, holding in my scream. Everything was normal again. Dean was standing at the end of his bed, turning to look at me with a smile, the bed was as soft as I remembered, the red and black blankets were wrapped around me, I wasn't wearing any clothes. My hair was in my face, I was sweating, and holding back pants.<p>

"Good morning, lovely. I was just about to wake you up and ask if you wanted some breakfast." He smiled, and I felt my eyes well with tears. There was this man infront of me, with a stunning smile, the most amazing eyes, a sexy body, a comforting, strong voice, smells amazing, who likes old rock, who was easy to talk to, and liked so much of the things I liked, who wanted to give me breakfast, and was sweet, and joked with me, and was just perfect. I don't deserve someone like him. Even for one night, I don't.

"That'd be nice. I'm starving." I choked out, smiling at him and trying to make the tears go away. He came towards the bed, sitting in front of me.

"You're not gonna be that amazing girl, who gives me an amazing night, and makes me want to see her again, and then cries the morning after and tells me she's in love with someone, and can't do this, are you?" He asked, "That'd really suck for me." He tried to joke, smiling a bit.

"No, that's not why I'm about to cry." I blinked harder, trying to get the new tears to go away, "It's just, I don't deserve someone like you. You're so damn amazing, and I'm just me. I have bad, weird dreams, and get backstabbed, or left by everyone I come in contact with. I have trust issues, and you deserve better than that. You don't want to see me again, you just don't know that yet." The tears had begun to fall, I tried so hard not to sob.

"Hey," He reached for my hand, "You are beautiful, funny, you have the prettiest voice, the nicest eyelashes I've ever seen, beats the girls in the commericals, your lips are so soft, your eyes are so beautiful, you are silly, and brave, and you stand up for yourself, and I learned all that in just one night. I want to know more about you, because you're so interesting, and amazing." I'd started sobbing at the end, I never thought lastnight would turn into this.

He held me.

He acctually leaned forward, and pulled me into his arms, and just _held me._ He didn't speak, he didn't try to get me to stop crying, he just held me and let me cry.

"So, how about that breakfast?" I asked, leaning up and wiping my tears away, smiling at him. He nodded, smiling back at me as he stood up and grabbed some clothes.

"Here's your stuff, I had to go on a hunt for them this morning." He winked, and I swear I fell apart. That was the sexiest wink in the history of winks, no fucking joke. I unwrapped myself out of the blankets, and pulled my clothes on, he watched the whole time with a grin, "You might want to look in the mirror, cutie." He laughed softly. I turned to the mirror hanging on his wall. He laughed even harder at my disgust. My eyeliner was down my cheeks, my hair was a puffy mess, it was horrible.

"You have a brush anywhere?" I asked, trying to run my fingers through my hair, unsuccessful. He tossed me a brush, and I started working on getting the rats out of my hair.

"The bathroom is that door, and I'll be waiting for you in the living room." He said as he walked towards me, and pulled me into a kiss. His lips moved slowly against mine as his hands trailed down my back. I never wanted to forget the way this felt. He broke the kiss, and I damn near whimpered. I headed off to the bathroom to wash the muck off my face.

"Did you find my shoes in your hunt?" I asked when I walked out of his room, he was pulling his shoes on.

"I did, their by the door." He pointed at them, I walked over to them, picking them up and sitting next to him on the couch, pulling my boots on and lacing them up, "Come on, gourgous." He smiled and we headed out the door.

(Holding hands, I might add.)

* * *

><p>We made out hardcore in the car when he dropped me off at the Cullen's. His hands up my dress, my hands in his hair, he moved to the passanger seat so I could strattle him without the stearing wheel jamming in my ass. It was pretty sexy. He gave me his number, and I gave him mine, and we sadly, and very slowly, went seperate ways. When I got in, I found that Esme and Jasper had come home early.<p>

"Leah, can we talk?" Jasper asked, basically as soon as I walked in the door.

"Let me change first." I replied as I walked up the stairs. I changed into a sweat shirt, and some sweat pants before telling him to come in. I sat on my bed, pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"I wanted to apoligize." He started, "I shouldn't of done that the other night. I know they wouldn't think anything of it. It's just, I got worried. I started thinking about Alice."

"Jasper," I paused, "Let's go to the mall, or see a movie, or do something, anything I don't care, let's just hangout." I said, smiling at his shock. He expected this to go different, for me to be angry, at least for a little bit. Hell, even I was surprised it'd gone this way. But I was..happy.

"Video games?" He asked, I laughed, and jumped out of my bed grabbing a tanktop.

"Five minutes." I said, shutting the door and getting in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Jasper, red is red!" I yelled at him, as he missed yet another note on Gitaur Hero.<p>

"I know what red is." He replied, missing the red one yet again. He seemed to miss the red one the most.

"No, you press yellow. It's not yellow, it's red. Press red." I demanded, flawlessly hitting every note, Carry On My Way Wardson played through the speakers.

"I'm sorry, I'm more into games with real controllers than a gitaur, I hate playing this damn game." He growled, causing me to laugh.

"Not that hard, Jazz."

"Ugh." He grumbled, pausing the game and setting the gitaur down. I laughed and set my own gitaur down, plopping onto the couch, "So, what's got you so happy today?" He asked, turning towards me. I couldn't contain the smile that nearly broke my face in two.

"I met someone lastnight." I could hear the over bubbly happiness that laced my voice.

"I figured that much, when you weren't home at all lastnight, and came home in what Rosalie said was your club clothes." He smirked, "So, what's he like?"

"Oh, he's just amazing. Sexy body, perfect smile, the best voice, nice hair, amazing eyes, he's so warm, he likes old rock, cars, the same movies I like, we have so much in common, he's funny, he makes me laugh, and smile," I sighed happily. Just thinking about him made me smile, even though it'd only been one night.

"Good. You need it." He smiled, "Do you think Alice will ever come home?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know, Jazz. I really hope so. You deserve to be happy, and I know she's the only one who can make you happy."

"I hate this. I hate thinking about her, remembering her, missing her, I hate it. I'm sad about her all the time, it makes me hate myself for giving her so much of-" He was cut off by his phone going off, "Hello? Yes, she's here. She's fine. She spent the night with a guy lastnight, she's alright. Yep. No problem. Don't call me again." He hung up.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Yes. But, giving her so much of myself, seems so stupid now." He shook his head. I wanted to tell him about my dream lastnight, but it was all so weird, I thought I'd sound crazy.

"You aren't stupid, you couldn't of known this would happen."

"This guy, the one you stayed with, what's his name?" As soon as he asked that, I felt a smile start to come on.

"Dean." I smiled wider after saying his name. I wanted to text him, but Jasper was sad, and he came before me.

"I want a dog." He suddenly said, smiling a bit.

"What kinda dog?"

"Pit bull. They're beautiful."

"What would you name it?"

"Rowan."

"I had an odd dream last night." I blurted out, he turned to me, fully interested now.

"What happen?"

"I..don't really know. There were these tall shadow people, and black cats, you were there, Dean was there, and Embry was there, it was raining, and it was just..odd." I tried to explain. Speaking of sleep, and dreams, I yawned, realizing how tired I was.

"Shadow people?" He asked, confusion in his voice, and his eyebrows raising.

"Yes. With blue eyes, that had the night sky in them." God, I sounded fucking crazy.

"You should go to sleep, you've looked really tired all day."

"Yeah, I have been. I had a late night, and that dream really bugged me."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, black cats and all."

"Come upstairs with me, til I fall asleep?" I asked, he nodded and we headed up the stairs. We laid down in my bed, getting comfy. I knew he was thinking about Alice, and I was thinking about the stars in the shadow's eyes. What did it mean by we're here to save you?

"Goodnight." Jasper mummbled.

"I forgot to tell you the most important choice I made yesterday." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I picked Grape Kool-aid over Orange Juice."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or am I not doing very good on these things? I feel like I don't have enough detail. Reveiw's will make me so happy. I need happy right now. So pretty please reveiw? <strong>


	14. Drama, Drama, Drama

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying Dean, but has anyone realized where I stole him from yet? Oh, just a warning, sex scene below. **

* * *

><p>"You look fine." I stated, clearly, and shamelessly checking out Dean, who was standing in front of a body length mirror that was hanging on his door, making a disgusted face at himself.<p>

"I _hate_ suits. He groaned, sitting down on the edge of his bed. I thought he looked sexy in a suit. His best friend's brother was getting married today, so he was going to that, and had to wear a suit. I had to fight the urge to tear it off his body.

"I think you look," I paused, "Well, for lack of a better word, fucktastic." I grinned broadly, causing him to laugh. Which he did, look fucktastic, I mean. I was sitting on his bed, well, laying, propped up on my elbow, holding my head in my hand. I'd just gotten here, he answered the door with messy hair, talking about how he couldn't figure out who to get his tie to work right. I fixed it for him and plopped on his bed.

"Fucktastic, huh?" His eyes sparkled as he smiled, he moved forward, putting his hands on the bed and crawling to me.

"Uh huh." I bit my lip before smiling, he hummed before kissing me intensely, my hands went to the back of his head, holding him there as I kissed him roughly, his hands were on my hips as he pulled himself above me, his lips went to my neck, I arched up, wanting more.

"We need to stop this." He mumbled against my neck, his hands pushing my tank top up as he spoke, his lips moved down to my stomach, he kissed the scar above the line of my jeans, I'd gotten it in a vampire fight, "I just got dressed." He glanced up at me, his eyes dark and hungry, I smiled devilishly, my hands grabbing the back of his head and pulling him up to kiss me. The passion behind our kisses never stopped amazing me, "We can't do this now, I have to leave soon." He said, his hot breath against my lips as he took my shirt off.

"Uh huh, I know we can't." I panted, my hands flying down, undoing the button on his jeans, he shook his head, before I smashed my lips to his, removing his pants, I rolled us over in a second, before his pants even hit the floor I was on top of him. His warm hands slid down the bare skin of my sides before he started undoing my jeans. I slipped his tux jacket off before I started unbuttoning the shirt that he just finished buttoning up not even five minutes ago, my hands working quickly as he got my jeans off, throwing them on the floor next to his. I'd never get over his body, seeing it always left me breathless, his perfect skin, hairless chest, he was so warm and soft, he was perfection, and I was loving every second of it.

"Leah, we gotta stop." He groaned out as my lips worked their way down his chest, I pulled myself up, before kissing his lips, I bit down on his lower lip, before turning my head down to his neck and biting his neck, too, he groaned before letting out a small chuckle, "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you up." He stated, his voice low and serious, I grinned, I knew that'd get him going, suddenly I was on my back, and his hands were everywhere, as he kissed me roughly, then my hands were above my head, "You have no idea what you just did, sweetheart." He whispered sexily in my ear, his breath fanning my neck.

I let out a sound I could only describe as a half moan, half hum as he attacked my neck, biting his way down my neck as he unhooked my black bra, he leaned back and stared at my body, as he always did when we reached this point, but this time I couldn't handle the waiting, he was teasing me this time, his fingers were working their way down my stomach painfully slowly, he traced circles over my underwear, something he knew I hated, I could feel how wet I was, and I could smell the arousal in the room, and here he was, just staring at me with those sexy, hungry eyes. I grabbed the back of his head, bringing him down to kiss me, his fingers hooked the hem of my pink and black polka dot underwear, after he threw them across the room he trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh with one hand, and locked his fingers in my hair with his other hand.

"I swear to you, I'm gonna tie you down if you don't stop teasing me." I panted, he grinned, before finally giving me what I've tried to get since he put that damn suit on. My legs wrapped around his waist as my nails dug into the back of his neck. It was a mess of panting, sweating, hair pulling, biting, and scratching, before we both got our release. He panted on top of me, my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, "You know, we should probably stop, you need to get dressed and head off." He looked at me with a Bitch-are-you-serious look before laughing and kissing me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh goddamnit." He groaned, "Go answer the door." He said as he unwrapped himself from me, getting out of bed.

"But I'm naked." I gestured to my naked body.

"Wrap around in the blankets, please just go answer the door now." He said as he tripped pulling his jeans on, falling on his ass, "I'm fine, just go." I sighed, wrapping the covers around me, there was another knock on the door, a louder one. I stood up and opened his bedroom door, walking to the front door.

"Hi." I answered the door with a sheepish smile, and a high pitch in my voice. The guy behind the door had light brown skin, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, he was very tall, dressed in a tux, he had big, pretty lips, and he was giving me a Damn, Girl kind of look, clearly checking me out, "Um, I kind of, well, as you can see, distracted Dean, so he's just getting dressed, he'll be out in a second though." I explained, tightening my grip on the sheets. How fucking embarrassing would it be if they slipped? So fucking embarrassing.

He laughed, "That's okay, I'm actually ten minutes early. Mind if I sit on the couch while you two get your clothes on?" He had a really deep voice. I nodded, saying that was fine. He sat down as I headed to Dean's room to get my clothes.

"He's ten fucking minutes early." He stated, in his angry voice, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the bed, buttoning his shirt up slowly. I laughed.

"That he is." I said, smiling as I dropped the sheets and picked up my clothes. He eyed me as I got dressed, "And you, darling, owe me for answering the door to a stranger while dressed like a Roman." I winked as I fixed his tie for him, again. We went out to the living room.

"Leah, this is Alex. Alex, this is Leah." Dean introduced us, his hand clasped in mine. I couldn't get over how warm Dean always was, it always amazed me. Normally humans weren't warm to me at all, since I'm always way to warm, but he is.

"Well, now that we're all fully clothed, could I get a beer?" Alex asked, he'd been smiling the entire time. I wondered if my hair was messy, sex hair, you know? Dean's looked fine, though. Then again, he'd been in top most of the time, and we both like when he pulls my hair, so maybe I do have sex hair. My phone started vibrating wildly in my pocket, so I unclasped Dean and I's hands, and pulled my phone out. Jasper's name flashed across my phone. I turned to answer the call, without bothering Alex and Dean.

"Hey Jazz."

"I need you." He replied quickly, his voice frantic, and full of sadness.

"Twenty minutes, tops, I'll be there." I said, my voice going completely serious in a second flat.

"Hurry." He hung up.

"Babe, you gonna stay here or go home?" Dean asked, smiling as he touched my lower back, I closed my phone and turned to him, putting on the best smile I could manage. It was a bit easier with him smiling at me the way he was.

"No, I have to go home. I guess something happened, and my friend needs me there." I explained quickly. He looked sad, but he nodded.

"Oh. I hope everything's okay, I'll see you soon?" He asked, his voice hopeful, I smiled, an honest smile.

"Of course, have fun, and I'll text you later." I leaned up to kiss him as a million things ran through my head. Jasper was hurt, someone was hurt, someone was dead, something horrible happened, someone else left, we were in danger, it could be anything.

"Aww." Alex said smacking Dean's shoulder. I laughed, and we headed for the door. Dean kissed me four more times on the way to the car, whispering that he'd miss me while I was gone, and that he can't wait to see me again.

* * *

><p>"She called me." Jasper stated as soon as I reached his room, after I ran through the yard, through the house, down the hallway, and threw his door open. He was pacing around the room, his arms crossed, his hand was holding a phone, that he had to his lips, his eyes shined with tears that he wouldn't, (couldn't), shed.<p>

"Alice?" I asked, my voice a bit frantic. The entire car ride home, a million different horrors ran through my head, I couldn't get here fast enough. All my horrifying dreams ran through my head, Jasper killed Embry, Embry attacked Jasper, something horrible happened. I was so worried.

"Yes. She fuckin' called me." His southern accent slipped into the word fuckin'. Now that I thought about it, I think I left the car running in my hurry to get inside. Jasper's hair was a mess, probably because he kept running his hand through his hair, he just stared at the floor with an angry expression. I kept waiting for him to tell me why she called. He just kept pacing.

"Well, what'd she say? Why did she call?" I paused, "Is she coming home?" I wished I hadn't said that as soon as the words exited my mouth, if she was coming home, would he really look that angry? Is it possible she called to say she's not coming home at all, ever?

"She told me she loves and misses me." He growled, throwing the phone on the bed, it bounced up, hitting the wall before falling on the pillows, "She wouldn't tell me where she was, how she was, when she was coming home, if she even was coming home, if she was with anyone, if she had been with anyone, she wouldn't tell me a damn thing. She just kept asking about the family." He threw his hands up, they dropped and smacked against his sides.

"So you found out nothing new?" I asked, wondering why I chose to ask that in such a harsh wording. He shook his head. I was starting to get pissed. Who the fuck calls someone, says some shit like that, then doesn't even explain themselves?

"I've called her six times since she hung up on me, she won't fucking answer." He turned, finally looking at me, "Can you call her? She doesn't know your number, but she knows mine, and everyone else's in the house." He explained, moving to stand in front of me.

"You know it'll be hard for me not to bitch her out, right?"

"Yes."

"You know I'll probably end up saying at least something mean if she plays stupid, right?"

"Yes."

"Kay, I'll do it."

He gave me her number. We listened to it ring, and ring, and ring, and then finally, "Hello?" Alice's bright, tinkling voice drifted through the phone, Jasper's jaw tensed.

"Hello." I replied, my voice in a clipped tone. I couldn't believe I was talking to this bitch right now, I just wanted to scream at her for the rest of the night. But I doubted Jasper would really enjoy that.

"Whoose this?" She asked, I heard noise in the background, it sounded like a radio, maybe a tv. I know Edward was downstairs, peeking into my head and telling the family what was happening. I didn't blame him, this was juicy gossip.

"How's about you tell me where you are, and you can just see who I am?" I said, trying to get some of the anger out of my voice. She laughed. The bitch laughed. Jasper's eyes closed when she started to laugh, the sound was bright, I use to think she had a pretty laugh, right now I was just pissed off so the sound annoyed the hell out of me and made me wanna smack her.

"Hello, Leah. How are you? I see you're over your hate of the vampire kind."

"Nope. I still hate vampires. I just happen to like a few." I said, "Why don't ya come home, Ali? Everybody misses you horribly. It's a drag, really."

"I'm not ready for that yet." She sounded so uncaring.

"Yeah? So you just need to go fuck someone a little more, right? That's selfish. You're fucking selfish, Alice. Everyone here gets to be sad, and miss you, and you're off doing what the fuck ever it is, or who ever, you're doing. It was real shitty for you to just leave like that. I hope you hate yourself for it."

"Leah, calm down." Jasper whispered softly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand why you'd be upset with me, I really do. But I want you to know, I will be coming home, soon. I just need some time."

"Time my ass. And I am calm. How much time do you need, exactly?"

"Very little, I'll be back very, very soon. Tell my family I love and miss them, and I'll be seeing you all soon." She paused, "Goodbye, Leah." The line went dead.

"And we learn nothing new." Jasper sighed, sitting on the bed and placing his head in his hands. I ran a hand through my hair.

"She said she'd see us soon, very soon, that's a good thing, right?" I asked, now I was the one pacing. He looked up at me, tears in his golden eyes, and shrugged. What would happen if she came home? What would Jasper do? Or Rosalie? Edward? Esme? I figured Esme would welcome her with open arms, I mean, they all would, but she'd be the quickest to forgive. Rosalie would maybe be cold towards her. I couldn't think of what Jasper would do. Be anger, welcome her back, what would happen? My phone beeped loudly, making me jump. I looked down to see who it was.

_Dean; Ah, this wedding sucks. I can't stop thinking about you. I wish you were here, beautiful._

There was a light knock at the door, then Edward peeked in, "Mind if we join you two? This has to do with us, as well as you." Jasper nodded, and Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella came in the room. Rose stood next to me by the door, Emmett, Edward, and Bella all sat on the bed near Jasper.

"What did she say?" Rosalie's voice was cold, angry. She looked so angry, her eyes were blazing. Everyone else just looked sad.

"Nothing much. She said she'd see us soon. Very, very soon." I told her, flipping my phone open to answer Dean's text. _Yeah? Whatcha thinking about me? My sweaty, naked body on top of your's? (; _I sent back, trying to make sure he didn't realize I was upset right now.

"She didn't say where she was?" Rose asked, glancing between Jasper and I, twitching when my phone beeped.

"No." Jasper answered, sighing again. Rose shook her head, turning on her heel before she threw open the door, and stomped down the hall. Emmett got up and went after her as soon as she'd left the room. Bella had tears in her eyes, and her head on Edward's shoulder. Jasper just looked blank.

_Dean; No, I'm thinking about your smile, your laugh, the way you blush, your eyes. Wishing I could hold you right now. What are you thinking about?_

Something broke, somewhere in the house. It crashed, the sound of glass breaking floated through the house, following by Rosalie screaming. She screamed no, over and over. Edward and Bella went to their room when Bella started sobbing. I stood in front of Jasper, wrapping my arms around him, he hugged back tightly.

"I miss her so much, Leah, so fucking much. It hurts so bad." He whispered, his voice soft and low, broken, just like whatever Rose threw on the ground in her moment of anger. Just like his heart, and mine, too.

We laid in his bed, I held him all night. We didn't speak, we just laid. Rose cried all night, her sobbing was loud, Esme cried all night, too. Then it was silent. No crying, no screaming, no breaking things. It was just silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hating this. I'm surprised I'm even about to upload this. I feel like I did completely horrible on this chapter, argh. Reveiws?<strong>


	15. Fooled

**Did Halloween suck as hard for anyone else as it did for me? My favorite time of the year, and I spent it at home. Fuck everything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was gloomy out today, but thankfully there was no rain. The sun hung high in the sky, covered by thick grey clouds, just aching to let out thick tears. A slight breeze rustled the trees, sending leaves scattering across the grass. It fit the scene inside the Cullen house hold. Rosalie locked herself in her bedroom with Emmett, you could hear her soft sobs sometimes. Bella mostly sat on the couch, like a zombie. Edward played with Nessie, and tried to help Bella while concealing his own emotions. Carlisle stayed home from work to make sure Esme was okay. She'd sit on the couch, clean the already clean house, she mostly just curled up to Carlisle. She'd cry when she heard Rosalie cry, then Bella would cry. Nessie was really the only one who was effected, but didn't spend the day as a zombie. She tried to cheer everyone up. Me and Jasper went outside so he could escape the over whelming feelings of his family.<p>

The brightest thing I'd seen all day was Nessie's vibrant smile. The whole day was like a black and white photo. I hadn't slept at all, having stayed up with Jasper all night. Rosalie calmed down at some point over the night, her sobs going from full-blown to just soft sounds. She came down stairs only once, to clean up the mess she made. I helped her. She was quiet the whole time, I never tried to make her talk. I wouldn't even know what to say anyway.

"Okay, so, Dean, Embry, and me, what do you do?" He asked as I tossed him a tool. We were playing 'Fuck one, Marry one, Kill one,' trying to get our minds off all the sadness around us. I turned the dial on the radio, trying to find a good station, my legs were splayed out in front of me as I leaned back on Carlisle's car, that was parked in the drive way, I had bobby pined my bangs back to keep them out of my face, and put my hair up.

"Ah. That's tough." I hummed, "I think I'd kill Embry, since he's a fucking prick, fuck Dean, and marry you." I laughed, me and Jasper getting married, that's a crazy thought, "Okay, let's play a different way, you're locked up in a cellar, no way out, you haven't eaten, well, drank, in weeks so you aren't very strong, your choice is, eat Rosalie, or be burned alive. What do you do?" I asked as I pulled my legs up, crossing them. I realized I also hadn't eaten in forever, which just added to how weak I was feeling today from the lack of sleep, and food. Mm, a greasy, fresh cheese burger, and fries with a soda sounded fucking amazing.

"I'd choose to be burned alive." He stated, "When was the last time you ate?" He asked, looking up at me, when my stomach growled loudly. I couldn't help but think of the cheese burger that danced around my head, but I really, really didn't want to eat now.

"Hours and hours ago, but I'm fine. I don't need anything." I smiled, trying to convince him I was fine. He knew he couldn't force me to eat, so he just kept working, "Alright, question game. When was the last time you sung in front of more than one person, and what was the song?"

"Decades ago. I don't really remember what song it was, I hardly knew it, I was reading the lyrics off a screen." He laughed, "What's your favorite smell?" He asked, standing up and wiping his hands off. He looked oddly tired, for a vampire. It made me think of Embry. He'd been looking so tired towards our break up, or whatever it was that happened. I realized that just now, and I never even got the chance to ask him if he was sleeping well. I missed him. But, he betrayed my trust, so I wasn't going back to him anytime soon. Maybe, one day, I could try to forgive him, but not now. Not this soon.

I yawned. I wanted a soft bed. I wanted sleep. I wanted food. I wanted a drink. I wanted Dean. I had tried to place a finger on what interested me so intensely about Dean, but I just _couldn't._ It wasn't sex, though that was amazing, I'd be happy spending any amount time with him and not have any sex. It was something about him, that I couldn't place. I felt strongly for him, even though we haven't known each other long. I knew so much about him. I knew he was amazing. I knew I liked him a lot. I knew he liked me a lot, too. But I didn't know why I thought of him so much, I didn't know why I missed him so much, I didn't know why I wanted to see him so bad, I just knew I did. He made me feel so many emotions at once, it was crazy. He was so perfect to me.

"Rain, or vanilla." I answered as we walked in the house through the garage door. Esme was sitting on the couch, curled up in Carlisle's arms. Esme's body was shaking slightly, and small sounds came from her, she was crying, again. I sighed. Even though I was closest to Jasper, I really hated to see the family like this. Yeah, crazy for me to say. But I did. I even hated that Edward was in pain. I hated Alice for this reason. But, then again, in all reality, if Alice had stayed home, would Jasper and I be friends now? Jasper looked sad as he glanced at Esme.

It was to quiet in the house, it was too sad. It was like she'd left all over again. Jasper turned towards me, urging me towards the garage door and back outside.

"Come on, we're going to get you some food." He said, opening Edward's car door. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, really, I j-" He cut me off by placing his hand on my lower back and lightly shoving me towards the car. I sighed and opened the passenger door, "I don't want food, Jazz." I groaned as he backed up.

"Sucks for you, darlin'." He winked at me, I yawned again, covering my mouth with my hand. God, I needed some fucking sleep. My eyes stung, "After I feed you, we're going home, I'm putting you in my bed, forcefully if I have to, and you're going to sleep." I wanted to cry of joy when he said those words. I hummed along to the song playing softly on the radio, I didn't really know it, but the beat was nice. I decided to text Dean. I hadn't texted him back last night because of the whole Alice crap that happened, I wanted Jasper to have my full attention.

_Hi, cutie. I'm sorry I didn't answer you last night, there were problems in my house, and drama, and a lot of sadness. _I typed quickly. I wondered what Embry was doing right now. I know I shouldn't, but I wonder about him. How he feels. If he's okay. If he thinks about me. We pulled in the McDonalds parking lot. This seemed to be my go to place. I thought it was funny. Jasper ordered me tons of food while I made a drink and got a table, far in the back.

"Leah, do you think she'll really come home soon?" He asked, his voice low, "Very soon, like she said?" I was pigging out. Stuffing food in my face left and right, I had to fill the void in my stomach from hours of not eating, I stopped and chewed slowly. I hated questions like these. I didn't know. I didn't want to say yes she will, and then her end up never coming home, then I'd feel horrible.

"I don't know, Jazz. I want to say I hope she does. But in all honesty, what would happen _if_ she came back? What would it be like?" I took a drink, "Would it go right back to normal? Would you welcome her with open arms and treat her like nothing happened? Or would things go slow?"

He never answered my question. It was silent til we got back home.

* * *

><p>I was laying in Jasper's bed, he was next to me staring at the ceiling. I was surprised I was still up, I'd been laying here for thirty minutes, I figured I would've passed out after five minutes. My mind just kept going in loops. Alice, Jasper, Dean, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Seth, Embry, Jake, Dean, Jasper. It was non-stop. I just wanted to go to sleep. The silence was horrid. There was no movement through out the house. No more cries could be heard. It was just pure silence. I didn't like it at all.<p>

"I want to say I won't welcome her back with open arms, really, I do, because she hurt me, and my family. But I can't be sure about that." Jasper suddenly said. I understood that. But it didn't mean I liked it.

"I hope you don't. Because, like you said, she hurt you, your family. And for what?" I yawned loudly, my eyes tearing up.

"I can't help it if I do. She's my everything. If she came back, I don't think I could be mean about it. I don't think I could punish her for what she did to me." He sighed, "I'm so unhappy."

I suddenly recalled something I told Jasper, about my dreams, around when we first started hanging out.  
><em>Not really. Maybe someday, in the future. When we're happy.<em>

Would we ever even be happy? I thought I was on the right track, with my friendships, Dean, getting away from La Push. Was I? Dean was good for me, yes. But I'd hardly bonded with anyone in the house but Jasper. I did with Edward, but just a little. I lost someone I cared for deeply. I hadn't seen my baby brother in such a long time. I missed Jacob. I left my home. My birth place. Everything was wrong.

Was I really doing good, or was I just fooling myself?

* * *

><p><strong>This is really more of just a filler chapter. Leah and Jasper haven't been around each other much, I just can't get into feelings here. I don't know why, but I'm hating it. I'll try to make the next chapter better, that's were the drama is, anyways.<strong>


	16. In She Walks

**Nobody ever answers my questions on here. Ugh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Unwrap.<p>

Rewrap.

Unwrap.

Rewrap.

_**Ugh.**_It was getting ridiculous in this goddamn house. Rosalie was wrapping a ribbon around her finger, and unwrapping it over and over again. Bella had her finger nail in her mouth, she's had it there for thirty nine straight minutes, just staring at the carpet. Emmett was playing Black Ops, but he was silent, no screaming, hooting, nothing, just staring at the tv. Esme was cooking me food. Carlisle was working. Edward was on the floor, playing with Nessie. They were the only normal ones in this damn house, besides me. Jasper was spending his time by a phone, hoping she'd call again.

I was feeling oddly dreadful today, but I couldn't figure out why. As far as I knew I had nothing to be dreadful about. Sure, it was pretty damn sad in the house, but everyone was at least out of their rooms, and nobody had bursted out in loud sobs. But there's nothing to dread over sadness. The sun was bright in the sky, no clouds, no rain, it was a beautiful warm day, and here I sat, dreading over seemingly nothing. Rose had been outside earlier, basking in the sun, glittering like a toddlers art project. I tried to have a conversation with her, but it didn't really work out. She just sat there, her eyes closed, answering with one word. I'd had a good dream last night, oddly. The sun was bright, I was laughing with Jasper, Edward handed me a plate of hamburgers, Seth was there. It was nice.

Rosalie was another odd piece of today. She had her beautiful, lush blonde hair up in a high ponytail, her hair pined back so it stayed out of her face, her lips were bare for the first time that I'd seen, she had slightly smuggy eyeliner on, and she was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a baggy teal sweatshirt. She still looked stunningly beautiful, but it didn't mean it wasn't weird to see her dressed, well, like a normal person.

Everyone was pretty quiet today. I was bored, to say the least. But I understood why it was so boring, they were sad.

"I think I'm gonna go to Dean's, see what he's up to." I said, toying with my jacket zipper. Esme handed me my sandwich. It was ham and cheese, she melted the cheese, oh, it was perfection.

"Why don't you invite him over?" She asked, "I'd love to meet him, and maybe the family could use the distraction." She smiled sweetly.

"That's not such a bad idea." Edward said looking between me and Esme. Emmett nodded from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah. I wanna meet this guy." Emmett said, a devilish smile playing on his lips. Thinking about it, it really wasn't a bad idea. It might even be fun.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll call him." I stood up and went in the kitchen, clicking the 'Call' button.

"Hi there." He answered, his calming voice floating through the speaker.

"Would you wanna come over? Meet my friends, hangout?" I didn't beat around the bush, just getting straight to the point. But not in a rude way.

"What time?"

"Five."

"I'll be there, gorgeous." I could basically hear the smile I knew he had on his face. We said our goodbyes, and hung up.

"He'll come." I said as I sat down. Esme smiled happily, and Emmett wooted, which put a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Candycanes!" Nessie shouted gleefully, bouncing on the couch, Edward was giving her candy, she was loving it. Me and Dean had just walked in the house. I went and picked him up, the drive was nice, we held hands, and I told him a little bit about the situation at home. How he wasn't really meeting my true family, but they may as well be family, and about the sadness, and such.<p>

"Dean, this is the family." I listed off their names, "Rosalie is upstairs, getting in the shower. And everyone, this is Dean." I huffed, so many damn names. My hair swung in it's pony tail, brushing against my neck as I moved over to the couch. The soft music flowed from Rosalie's room, the sound of water running as she showered. I listened closely to the sound of soft lightning, and rain drops dripping on the roof. I thought of the night I went to Embry's, and tapped on his window, I remembered the feeling of the cotton that night, brushing against my damp skin, I thought about the light green shirt sitting in the far back corner of my dresser, the gray sweats next to it, tucked neatly away where I didn't have to look at them. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss that night, but if I'm honest with myself, that's the night Embry begun to slowly change.

The sound of Emmett's booming laughter brought me back to the real world, away from the moments curled in his bed, surrounded by his smell, away from the sound of his voice, comforting me even in a whisper, and back to the smell of chocolate cookies, the amazing, lovely sound of Dean speaking next to me, feeling the weight of his warm hand resting on my knee, being surrounded by people. And I decided that this, this is better than that. Of course I missed that, but this was what I needed. Laughter, even when life isn't going the way you want it to.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, throwing one of Nessie's gummy bears in my face, it bounced off my cheek and landed in my lap, "You're gonna start a fire if you keep thinking that hard." He joked, smiling widely, showing off his dimples.

"I think you're mixing me up with yourself, dork." I said before taking a bite out of the purple gummy bear. He stuck his tounge out at me.

"Dean, why don't you take off your jacket?" Jasper asked, smiling nicely at him. Dean began to shrug out of his the brown jacket he was wearing, that he always wore. I folded it in half, placing it on the couch arm. He was only wearing his black shirt, that showed off his amazing body. There was no button up shirt this time, and I was enjoying the view. Edward would make a disgusted face every time I remembered Dean without a shirt on. It was fun for me.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a nice time, Dean was getting along with everyone so well. Emmett seemed to really like him. We were laughing, the most laughter I'd heard in this house in a few days, it made me happy, and from the light I saw in Esme's eyes, she was happy, too. Dean told Emmett about his car, to which Emmett said Rose would love to look at. We all just talked back and forth about things, laughing, joking, having fun.<p>

Esme walked into the room holding a chocolate pie, I told her that Dean loved pie, setting it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Who wants some?" She asked, smiling happily. She knew more than just me and Dean had to eat that pie. Emmett said yes, Jasper said yes, Rosalie, who was walking down the stairs, her beautiful waterfall of shiny hair falling down her back, the light pink of her lips catching my attention, she was wearing a tight blue tank top and black shorts, said she'd like a piece, too, Nessie asked for one, and Bella decided she'd feed further into pretending we're normal.

"So, how'd you meet our Leah, here?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of the amazing chocolate pie, he was trying to hide his disgust, everyone was. My heart swelled as the words 'Our Leah' slipped from his mouth, his loud voice filling my ears. I was so happy at him having said that.

"We met at a bar, Rosalie took her and made her talk to me, and then we went to my house and talked for a while, and, well, you know, and she just kind of stuck with me." He smiled brightly, "I've been completely interested in her since the minute she sat down next to me." I wanted to cry, everyone was filling my heart with happiness, their sweet words made me just want to break down.

"Aw," Emmett said, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" His voice booming, bouncing off the walls and smacking me in the face, I was blushing, I could feel it. Dean laughed, the sound caused my breath to catch, and it didn't make it better when he leaned over and kissed me. _What's he thinking about, Edward?_ I thought to him, I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

"Leah, can you come here, I need you to tell me if the cookies are done." Edward's velvet voice filled the room, softly. I nodded and stood up, going into the kitchen with him, "He's really enjoying our company. He's happy he's here with you, he really likes Emmett, and he's having a lot of fun. He's glad you invited him." And that was the last thing I needed for my heart to burst. He liked them. I had no worries, I knew they liked him, he could come here now, and I wouldn't have to worry about him not living them. I loved that they liked each other.

Me and Edward were just walking back into the living room, I was hardly containing my thrill, Dean was smiling at me, everyone looked so happy.

Jasper's smile was the first to drop, followed by Rosalie. Then suddenly everyone was frowning, and I knew Dean was uncomfortable. She'd just walked right the fuck in.

And as the sound of Rosalie's plate hitting the floor, the sound of broken glass ringing through my ears, and her bare feet stomping slowly through the room and up the stairs, suddenly the smell of Esme's freshly baked chocolate cookies didn't seem so appetizing anymore.


	17. Ding Dong, The Bitch Is Back

**Okay , now , I'm gonna do this chapter .. a little differently , and .. a little ... darker , I suppose is a good word to use . **

* * *

><p><strong>Third person's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the perfect night for a murder.<p>

Or so Leah Clearwater thought as she stood in her room, leaning out of her large window, her thick, inky black hair swept across her face, whipping at her shoulders, the smell of her kiwi strawberry shampoo wafting around her when her hair flowed around her face. She was wearing a dark green tank top, the bottom laced with black, it was tight against her body, hugging her beautifully, just as her tight black skinny jeans did, the black knee-high boots she was wearing had begun to hurt her feet, as she stared out at the trees, swaying in the wind, leaves crackling, falling to the ground in a slow, steady pace.

Yes, she thought it was the perfect night for a murder. The full moon hung high and beautiful in the dark sky, the stars twinkled as the wind blew forcefully, it smelled like lilacs, and fresh-cut grass, somewhere in the distance she could hear a wolf howling. The reason she believed it was a night for a murder, was simply because it was such a beautiful, yet eerie night. It was silent, leaves scrapped against the pavement.

Then again, any night was the perfect night for a murder. Nobody cared about how the night was, how full the moon was, how high the stars hung, how hard the wind was blowing, if they wanted to get their murders done, the least they cared about was what kind of night it was. It was all about weapons, who they'd do it to, when, the perfect moment, what was their MO, where they a male, or a female? It was all about the murder, not the night.

Of course, Leah was not the one murdering anyone. Nobody was. That she knew, at least. Or maybe she did know them, you never know who people really are.

"Do you want to lay with me, or just keep leaning out the window?" Dean asked, a small smile forming on his irresistible lips. Leah turned, her hips swaying as she stepped towards the bed, her legs wobbled and her knees buckled, she hit the floor with a dull _thud. _Dean launched forward, on his knees, his elbow on the edge of the bed, and one arm extended out towards where she sat on the floor, with her hand in her hair. She offered him a small smile, reaching out and taking his hand. He lifted her up slowly, sitting up on his knees as she stood.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice full of concern as he placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her on the bed, closer to him. She leaned into his warm touch, sighing as she placed her head on his broad shoulder. Dean smelled crisp, and ice-like, it reminded Leah of snow, like honeysuckle, cinnamon, dense old trees, earthy, like freshly turned dirt, but in a good way, like strawberries, and the twang in the air right before it begins to rain, his smell was smooth, making her relax when he was near, he smelled of old leather, faint aftershave, and cheap motel shampoo, he smelled like everything, and sometimes, he smelled like nothing, and she loved it. It made her heart rumble like thunder in her chest, and her muscles relax, it was a loud smell, sticking sweetly like gum to everything, her shirts, her skin, his smell lingered everywhere. She turned her head towards him, looking up at him through her thick lashes, her lips turned upwards just slightly, as she stared in his beautifully, shining, bright green eyes, making her want to shiver at the way he stared at her, intensely, so full of care were those shining eyes that made her stomach do flip-flops.

"Not really." She said quietly, her voice timid, "But I'll be just fine. Did you at least have a bit of fun tonight?" She laid next to him, her back against his chest, the heat radiating from him, she was relishing in his presence, his smell, his warmth, the heat of his warm breath on her neck, his hand on her hip, she couldn't help but relax, with him being there, all around her, she was in pure bliss.

"actually, I had a lot of fun. Your friends are amazing." He rubbed his thumb against her hip bone, "Not as amazing as you, of course, but still." He kissed her shoulder. She thought his voice was warm and flowing, like hot chocolate, everyone seemed to relax when he was speaking, he was like magic. She sighed, leaning further into his embrace, his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer. She turned on her side slowly, running her hands up his chest, and winding her arms around his neck as she molded herself to him, getting as close as she could. She wondered if he ever thought about how her skin was way to hot for it to be normal, if he ever hated being close to her because she was to warm.

"I'm sorry it got ruined." She sighed again.

_About forty-five minutes ago_

_Alice had walked through the door like she owned the place, head held high, her black heels clanking against the floor, her pixie cut was sticking up in random places, her eyes sparkled, the strong scent of cherry and brand new clothes followed her in the room. Rosalie threw a plate before she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, her eyes blazing, and her chest raising and falling quickly as she took angry breaths she didn't need, her hair cascading down her back like a bright blond waterfall, swinging as she slowly disappeared. Emmett debated for a minute, staring at his sister before he decided to go comfort his wife, he shook his head sadly at Alice before he disappeared as well. Esme covered her mouth with her hand as she started to cry. Bella's jaw dropped in shock, her best friend was actually standing in front of her again, and she, too, began to cry. Edward avoided any eye contact with his sister, simply rubbing Bella's back as he stared sadly at the pristine floor of the living room. Jasper stared on, completely blank, burning a hole into Alice, having no words for her. Renesemee was the only one to move. She jumped, the candy wrapper flying up, and slowly dancing down to the floor, she ran to Alice, her body smacking against her's with a thud, laughing as Alice twirled her happily around. _

_Leah's eyes found Dean's, he looked confused, concerned, worried, "Uh, Hi," He stood up, "I'm Dean, Leah's boyfriend." He extended his hand to her, which Alice happily shook. Dean offered her a stunning smile, his perfect white teeth showing. Leah was thankful, he was trying to make the room less awkward._

_"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." She replied, and that's when things went even worse. Edward's head shot up as he looked at her for the first time, and unbelieving look on his perfect, pale features. But Leah wasn't paying attention to that, she was watching Jasper closely. The anger sparked in him, showing in his bright yellow eyes, and in the sudden feeling that rose up in everyone's stomach._

_"Oh." Jasper's slightly southern voice was calm, "Girlfriend huh?" He laughed mockingly, shaking his head slowly. Dean's tounge ran slowly over his top lip, and he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. He knew the story, Alice randomly left Jasper, with no real explanation. He didn't understand what exactly was happening, but he did know it wasn't going to be nice, and he couldn't figure out why he felt a little angry. Leah's hands were in fists, and he knew she was digging her nails into her palm. Alice let out a nervous laugh, her eyes darting around the room. She knew she wasn't exactly welcome._

_Edward shook his head, "Bella, take Nessie to the cottage. Leah, you and Dean should go to your bedroom." He paused, "Esme, would you go to your room? We need to give Jasper and Alice some time alone." Everyone nodded, Bella picked Nessie up and her and Edward headed outside, Esme went to her room. and Dean held Leah's hand as she showed him where her bedroom was._

_Leaving Jasper alone with Alice. Not that everyone couldn't hear them, everyone but Dean that is._

_~Present time~  
><em>

"You didn't know this would happen." His breath was warm and sticky against her neck as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. Leah hummed, nuzzling into his body. She moved her arm down, wrapping it around his waist, and holding him tightly against her. He sighed happily. He loved being around her more than anything, she was soft and smooth, her skin was perfection, her eyes were a spinning whirlwind of beauty, the deep brown often had a small glint of playfulness, her hair smelled delectable, almost edible. Her laughter filled him with an intense happiness, it was a loud beautiful sound that bounced off the walls, he couldn't help but smirk when she laughed. Her smile was stunning, her lips stretched beautifully against her white teeth, making his heart thump. She was perfectly luscious in his eyes. He couldn't find anything about her that he disliked.

"I hope Jazz is alright." The corner of her mouth twitched downwards, and he couldn't help but kiss her warm neck, where the blood pulsed under her copper skin, "I can't believe she said she was his girlfriend." She shook her head, he smiled at her, pulling them up on their knees.

"Let's go downstairs and see what's happening." He said, "It's been a little under an hour, and this isn't just between them, it's between all of you." She knew he had a point, or maybe she was just hypnotized by the depth of his eyes, and the sound of his voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her before kissing up his neck slowly. They let go of each other, standing up and walking out the door. She held his hand tightly as the reached the bottom step. It seemed the family had the same idea they did. Edward was sitting in the love seat next to Bella, Emmett was on the floor, and Jasper and Alice were on the couch. She heard Esme moving things around in the kitchen.

"Thank you for joining us, Leah." Alice spoke, her voice was low, and had less twinkle than normal, "I wanted to apologize to you, as well. I know you dislike me, but you have to understand, it was not my intention to hurt my family, or Jasper, but it was inevitable, I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused." She looked down at her hands, her nails were painted bright pink, it stood out against the dark fabric of her jeans. Leah scoffed.

"Inevitable?" She rolled her eyes. That was all she said as she sat down, Dean sitting next to her, his hand in her's was all she needed to keep herself calm. Esme walked slowly, two clear cups in her hands filled with fizzing brown liquid. She handed them to Dean and Leah, a small smile on her thin pink lips, her caramel colored hair fell against her shoulders as she leaned down. Alice sighed sadly.

"I don't expect any of you to forgive me so soon, but I do want you to know, I am sorry." Alice ran a hand through her short hair. The room was oddly calm, but when Rosalie slowly descended down the stairs, her eyes glinted with tears, and anger, she blinked the tears away quickly, her mouth set in a tight line, everyone was aware that the entire room was about to change. She gracefully stepped down, her hips swayed hypnotically as she waltzed through the room, stopping behind Leah.

"As Leah so beautifully said, in all her lovely sarcasm, inevitable? No, Alice. It was not inevitable." She placed her hand on her hip, "You had a choice, and you made it, knowing full well it would hurt all of us. So, tell me, why exactly did you even come back?" Her voice was low and even, showing no emotion. Her elegance and class never failed to amaze Leah, she thought Rosalie was the most graceful vampire in the house, even when she was angry, she never let go of her class.

"Rose, I understand that you're angry. I came back because I love you all dearly, and I missed you horribly, this all pains my heart so much, please understand that I want to make this better." Her voice laced in sadness, and her eyes were wide and puppy-dogged as she stared at Rosalie. Dean sipped his Coke, watching the events before him. He couldn't really judge Alice, he wasn't one to judge, but he didn't understand how you could leave someone if you truly loved them. The only reason you should ever leave someone is if you don't feel the same, or at least that's how he saw it. Hurting someone really is inevitable, but when you make choices that you know will hurt someone, it's just not fair.

"No, you don't understand that I'm angry. You hurt my family, you left us like we were nothing, like we were fleas on a mangy dogs back, and now you want to come back and tell us you love us, and want to make it better?" She laughed, "Well, excuse me, but I will not be forgiving you for that. It was cruel of you." Rosalie's voice was almost as cold as the hard stare she fixed on Alice, Leah thought that if it were possible, you could die of frostbite when Rosalie was angry with you in this way, she was cold, and detached. Alice clearly deflated, her shoulders dropping and her eyes lowered. Dean glanced at Leah, who was looking at Jasper worriedly. Jasper just looked emotionless as he stared at her, a blank look on his features. Leah chewed absent-mindedly on her bottom lip, Dean noticed, causing him to long to kiss her pillow soft lips, to feel her hand on the back of his neck, as her tounge traced his bottom lip slowly.

Edward wondered if Dean would be embarrassed knowing he could hear what he was thinking. He focused on Alice's thoughts for a moment, she thought about Jasper's blank eyes, she wondered when Leah moved in, how close her and Jasper really were, she wondered how long Rosalie was going to be cold towards her, if they would forgive her. Edward sighed, wrapping his arm around Bella and pulling her closer. He hoped she'd be okay. He knew how much Alice leaving affected her, she was her best friend, it was painful that she left, and wasn't the same without her.

Esme rose from her spot in the corner, taking the empty glasses from Leah and Dean, "We should all get to bed, it's been slightly stressful, and I think we should all talk about this tomorrow, after we get rest, Carlisle will be here then. Alice, you can sleep on the futon in Carlisle and I's bedroom." Leah wanted to chuckle as Esme said this, because she knew the only one's sleeping tonight would be Nessie, Dean, and herself. Everyone slowly stood, making their way to their beds. Jasper quickly passed Leah and Dean on his way to his room.

Dean softly closed Leah's door, "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Leah asked softly as she went through her dresser drawer. He shook his head as he sat down on her bed. She handed him a pair of black sweat pants, and pulled out bright neon green booty shorts and a teal tank top, "Well, in that case, how about we take a shower?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, and a devilish smile graced her lips. Dean grinned and stood up, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up, carrying her to the bathroom as she giggled.

Leah turned on the water, chosing the right temperature. She slowly peeled away her clothes before stepping into the warm water, Dean stood behind her. She ran her hands across his bare chest before hugging him tightly. He pushed her wet hair out of her face, kissing down her neck softly as his hands landed on her hips. She hummed against his chest, the warm water cascading down their skin. He turned slightly, picking up her kiwi strawberry shampoo and putting some in the palm of his hand, he smiled charmingly before rubbing it in her hair, she smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him as he massaged her head slowly, the white suds of the shampoo covering his hands, and falling down her forehead. She tilted her head back, washing it all away. Dean repeated with the conditioner, and Leah returned the favor, washing his hair, rubbing with soft circles as she smiled up at him. They stood in the warm water, hugging each other closely, until the water turned cold. They slowly put their clothes back on before plopping down on Leah's blue sheets.

"You've got beautiful eye lashes." Dean whispered, rubbing his thumb against her cheek softly, "Who am I kidding, you've got a beautiful everything." She closed her eyes, relishing in his presence. Her lips quirked up as he rubbed the back of her neck, this calmed her, much like everything he did. She heard Rosalie and Emmett's bed ting against the wall a few times, followed by a soft moan. Leah giggled, her body shaking slightly as she did. Normally they went at it pretty hard, but she guessed they both needed gentle right now.

In their cottage, Edward held Bella as she sobbed against him, her body shaking violently as she repeatedly asked him, "Why? Why would she do this to us?" It was like the first day all over again. Esme sat awkwardly on her bed with Alice, neither of them speaking, but she really just wanted to scream at her, maybe throw something, but Esme was gentle, and she could never do such a thing, Carlisle would be home from work soon, he took the next day off as a personal day. Jasper laid rigid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He really just wanted to wrap his arms around Alice and never let go, but he was angry, he couldn't just let go of everything she did.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell completely mouth-watering?" Leah asked, his hand was on her hip, and she nuzzled in his chest. She felt completely safe enveloped in his arms. He laughed softly, it rumbled deep in his chest. He slowly leaned down, tenderly pressing his lips against hers, her heart thumped wildly in her chest, she could hear and feel it, her senses were filled with his peculiar, unique, but so, so amazing smell, she could hear the rain beginning to drop slowly from the sky outside, the slow sounds from Rosalie's room, she felt his hand slowly move from her hip to her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His heart was also thumping in his chest, the fabric of her thin shirt rose up, accessing him to bare skin, she ran her hand up his arm, placing her hand on his neck. He tasted like mango, pie, and just a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She tasted like whipped cream with a touch of chocolate. Her tounge grazed his bottom lip, something he loved, as she moved her leg up, draping it across his hip, he hummed softly, rolling on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He pulled back, trailing kisses down her neck to her slender stomach, her eyes closed as he returned to kiss her lips.

"You are gloriously flawless." He whispered against her lips, causing her to smile, "I've wanted to do that all night." He rolled off of her and winked. A patch of red rose from her neck as she blushed deeply. He grinned, she looked so gorgeous. She snuggled in to his side as he pulled the blankets up over them, "Goodnight, lovely." He mumbled against her hair, she mumbled something back, but he couldn't understand what she'd said.

He softly kissed her forehead just as she began to doze off.


	18. Hello, cowboy

Edward drove Dean home for Leah early the next morning, they both agreed that today would show more emotion than the night before had, and she didn't want him to be there for that. Carlisle had to go to the hospital for whatever reason, Leah didn't know, so they had to wait to deal with the Alice situation until he came home, he had promised up and down he would not be gone long. Leah was laying down in her bed, toying with the edge of her blankets, "_Maybe I should get out of here_ _too, this really isn't my business either, I shouldn't be here_." Leah thought for the millionth time, sighing, "_I could go for a run, or a drive, get some coffee, have_ _dinner_." But Leah wasn't going to leave, she knew that, she wouldn't leave because Jasper went out of his way for her when he confronted Embry, she wouldn't leave because she wouldn't want him to leave her, but the biggest thing that kept her in the house, was that every time she thought of leaving him here, all alone, she got a sick churning in the pit of her stomach and she knew she just couldn't do it.

Leah's phone buzzed, she sighed again, tossing it down on the edge of the bed, she leaned up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, running a hand through her matted hair she pulled it all together and put it up in a messy bun before she stood up. She paced through the room for a moment She wanted food, but she didn't want to leave her room. She wasn't sure what the scene was downstairs, was Alice down there? Or was she hidden away in a room, also afraid to leave? Leah hoped she was hiding, she should be, the bitch. How could someone just come back after leaving? It made no sense. She could never walk out on someone and then just show up a while later all smiles. Leah walked back to her bed.

She pulled the blankets up over her head, huffing loudly. She thought of Embry. His kind eyes and soothing voice, how welcoming he was, even to the pack bitch. He was trusting and sweet, and she missed him, oh how she missed him. She wondered, who was the best for her? The man, Dean, whom she barely knew, and who would never know her completely, or the wolf boy, who could imprint at any moment and leave her without so much as a thought? Maybe he never would imprint, she didn't know, and she never would, not until it happened. Not until it was too late.

But did she want to take the chance? That was the real question. Was she willing to go out on a limb, and maybe come down crashing when it broke? Was she willing to set herself up for failure? Dean was the easy choice, or at least she thought he was, it brought up so many more questions then Embry did. She didn't know him, he could be horrible, this sweet kind person she had met, could all be fake, a facade, a horrible, terrible lie. People are like that. They're impressive when they need to be, but once they've got you in their clutches, they show you the real them.

Leah had known Embry since he was a child. He had always been there, in the background. She was comfortable with him. He knew her, this her and the old her, and even after everything she had done, all the cruel comments, he still cared about her. What if Dean had known her? Would he want to be anywhere near her? She didn't know. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

Leah's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door, she grumbled a quiet "Come in." and pulled herself out of the blankets. Jasper's blonde hair poked in the door, a small meek smile on his face, she offered a tiny smile in return.

"Hello, darlin'." His southern drawl filled her ears pleasantly, warming her very being. He made her calm, she felt comforted by his presence. She knew it wasn't his little gift, it was just him. All him.

"Hey there, cowboy." She greeted as he shut the door behind him. He looked well today, considering. He sat down on the corner of her bed and she pulled herself up, resting herself against the pillows on the headboard, "How are you doing today?"

"I am nervous." He sighed, "How are you?" Leah chuckled, shaking her head.

"Today," She swung her legs to the side of her bed as she spoke, pressing her finger to the tip of his nose lightly, "Is not about me, sir. It's about you, and I want to know how you are. I want you to talk." She pushed herself up off the bed, walking across the room.

"I don't know what to say." He frowned deeply, "I'm worried. I want to just take her back, no questions, no arguing, no problems. Wide open arms, forever. But I don't want to do that. I'm confused and angry." He huffed, his cheeks puffing out. Leah stopped brushing, reaching a hand out towards her friend, she rubbed his back lightly.

"I understand."

They sat quietly for a little while, she continued rubbing his back, slow, gentle circles, "Let's just run away. You and I both, we can just run off and never come back. We'll travel all around the world, see everything there is to see, I can bring money, we'll buy you food and clothes and we can just go and never look back." Leah chuckled, shaking her head softly,

"We can't do that, silly." A smile graced her face as she spoke.

"Why not?" He whined, his bottom lip jutted out slightly but Leah couldn't see that.

"You're upset because she ran off, but now you're proposing we just run off, too? Just like she did? That's not fair, not at all, we can't do that. You need to find another way." Leah made sure to keep rubbing his back, trying to do her best to comfort him.

Jasper looked at her, wide pleading eyes, "What would you do?" Leah smiled softly, taking a deep breath.

"That's tough. I'm not you, and you're not me, we're different. I can't make decisions for you," Leah began, sighing, "When someone you love, someone you care for, hurts you, there's really only one thing you can do. Ask yourself one question. Is it worth it? Or are they worth it? Depending on how you want to word it. Is she important enough to you to just wipe it away, or is the problem important enough for you to not want to just let it go? Do you want to hold on, try to fix it, try to make things better, make them work, or do you want to just brush it away and pretend that it never happened just to be okay with the one you love?" She shook her head, her heart was heavy with Embry, but she ignored it for now. Today was for Jasper.

He leaned forward, slowly, carefully, placing his head on her warm shoulder. She brought her hand up, running it through his thick hair, laying her cheek on his head.

"I love you." Jasper declared, Leah's heart stopped for a moment, she knew that. They were so close now, she knew he loved her, but he had never said it before. "_Well, there's a first time for everything_." She thought as she tossed the forgotten brush down onto the floor and pulled his hand into her's, her cheek still resting on his head.

"And I love you, cowboy." She assured, rubbing her thumb against the soft skin on the back of his hand, he shifted closer to her. It was an odd sensation, fire and ice coming together, it sent prickles all around the spots he touched. She was happy here with him. She hoped he was happy with her, too.

* * *

><p>Alice stood outside Leah's door, her teeth grinding together, her fists clenching and un clenching in anger, she turned on her heel and sped down the stairs and out the door, into the woods. Alice put her hand through a tree, bark flying through the air as she huffed loudly and plopped down on to a log.<p>

She was going to have to come up with a plan about that mutt.


End file.
